Robert Hall's New Assignment
by rdboyle72
Summary: Robert Hall, a case worker, has just been assigned to work with the Avengers. He wonders where this will take him and maybe, just maybe, he can find help peace for himself. Possible romance and/or drama. lots of sarcasm, and Humor
1. Chapter 1 Hello Mr Hall

Author's notes - Really! Prepare yourself for the life of a government field agent that has been assigned to work with the Avengers.

I don't own the Avengers, or work for any agencies; Stan Lee and Marvel are the owners to these rights. **I also want to say thank you to all my past and current Beta Readers. You have all been a huge help and I promise I will keep listening to your opinions, I am learning so much.** I just have an active imagination.

Three months ago, Loki returned to Midgard, claiming to be a changed man. Naturally, no one believed him and kept a very close eye on him. As part of his punishment, he becomes a member of the Avengers, although he has been stripped of the majority of his magic. Odin, did tell him that if he can prove that he has changed, his magic will be restored

This is my first story. I hope you will like it. I will read your reviews, and try to get better. This is another updated version, thank you to all my beta testers, for your valuable input.

This story takes place roughly six months after the events of the first Avengers movie. Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner, Thor, Loki, Natasha, Clint, and Steve have been living in the Stark Tower together during that time.

It was a cold, rainy, autumn day; everybody was relaxing inside the newly renovated Stark Tower. Tony and Pepper were talking with Bruce about new experiments for Stark Industries. Natasha and Clint were sitting on a plush grey sofa discussing future training plans for the team. Steve and Loki were having a debate on the military history of WWII while Thor was wandering about the floor wearing a white apron and carrying a Swiffer duster; he was amazed that the Swiffer duster was capable of holding so much dust. The peace of the day was day was interrupted by a familiar voice that spoke from the ceiling. It was Jarvis, the tower's A.I. butler.

Sir, there is someone at the security desk requesting to speak to the team."

Tony, without raising his head, took a sip of his scotch and then replied, "Jarvis, I don't care what they have to say or what they need. If they want to meet us, they gotta' make an appointment, I'm busy."

Pepper looked at Tony, raising an eyebrow. "You, busy? That's a good one. We're not doing anything important right now. Why not let them up here?"

Before Tony could respond, Jarvis replied, "Sir, the person requesting to meet you has stated that unless you would like the IRS to do a full audit history of your business and personnel records, it would be wise to make yourself more available."

Everyone stopped and looked at Tony knowingly. Tony wasn't able to defend himself(,) because Pepper jabbed Tony in the ribs and replied, "Jarvis, please show in our guest."

"Certainly Miss. Potts"

A few minutes later, the elevator opened and a man with black hair and a short goatee walked in, wearing a silk business suit. He looked around the same age as Bruce, some grey creeping through his sideburns. He had a bit of a beer gut, he walked kind of like a duck, and he was carrying a dark brown leather briefcase under his armpit. Altogether, they didn't know what to make of him.

"Hello everyone" the man greeted. "Thank you, Miss Potts, for allowing me into your lovely home. Allow me to introduce myself - my name is Robert Hall. I was transferred over from the F.B.I. to S.H.I.E.L.D recently to be your new case worker. The government felt that a case worker would be needed to handle your free time and public image."

"Well, nice to meet you, Mister Hall, but I am curious: why would a case worker from the F.B.I. be assigned to work with the Avengers?" asked Pepper.

"Please, call me Robert," he said with a friendly grin. "I'll be working with you for the foreseeable future, so we might as well loosen up a little, don't you agree?" Robert replied. "Anyways, the first order of business… Although we are still grateful for your help with stopping that dumbass over there from wrecking the planet," at that, he pointed at Loki, who did not look pleased in the least, "We need to monitor your dealings with him to be sure that he isn't a threat any longer." Loki raised an eyebrow icily, which didn't deter Robert from continuing.

Pepper looked at Tony critically. "Tony, what happened last month?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes at him when he tried to brush her off and say 'nothing'.

"Oh? Tony didn't tell you about the little pushing match between Thor and the Hulk down on 5th Avenue during rush hour?" questioned Robert. "It wrecked fifteen cars, which one of those was a beautiful 1966 Black Mustang convertible, three buses, four buildings, and a bunch of traffic lights. Thankfully, Hawkeye has that sleeping gas arrow, which knocked Thor out."

Thor, who had excused himself just after Robert's comment on the pushing match, re-entered the room just in time to hear Robert's comment and defended himself with, "I don't care for your opinions about my behavior. The malapert beast had eaten my sandwich, and when I confronted him, he lied to me."

Banner looked at his teammate and said with an exasperated sigh, "For the sixtieth time, I did not eat your sandwich, I was sleeping. Why would I eat your sandwich when I know it was yours?"

Thor responded with, "Well, you had sandwich crumbs on your shirt, mayonnaise on your face, and my special plate in front of you." Thor was getting mad, he walked over towards the doctor and pushed him, not to hard, but he enough for the doctor to move backwards a little

"That may be true, but I didn't eat your sandwich," Banner defended himself in a louder voice, his eyes and skin starting to turn a lovely shade of green. As he walked towards Thor

Recognizing the tell-tale signs of the Hulk's transformation, Robert knew he had to cut in before things spiraled out of control.

"_ENOUGH!_" Robert shouted. "It doesn't take a genius to see where this is headed. Did either of you think to ask Jarvis who ate the sandwich?" Thor and Bruce looked at each other, and they both realized that they had forgotten that minor detail.

"If you two had a quarter of a brain, you could look in the corner and see Big Bird over there laughing at you." Robert pointed at Loki, and immediately Banner and Thor could see him snickering. The trickster stopped when he saw both of them looking at him, which gave him the feeling that something bad was going to happen to him.

Robert cleared his throat and continued, "Anyways, all three of you will drop it. One of my jobs is to try and reduce your 'horseplay.' Thankfully, you didn't kill or seriously injure anyone. However, that little incident leads me to believe that you lot will need hobbies to keep you all occupied when you're not on a mission."

Tony, having had enough of Robert already, slammed his drink down on the counter in a show of aggravation. He would be dammed if this stranger was going to try to take over the team. "First of all, Stark tower belongs to me. This is my home you're shoving into. I'll be dammed if some suit-wearing jack-wagon is going to tell us what to do," he snapped. "What makes you think you could just waltz right into the lair of seven super-humans and bark orders at us?"

"Five super-humans," Loki mumbled, disinterested in the whole thing other than the vendetta he now had against Robert for selling him out earlier.

Natasha got up from her place on the couch and glared at Robert. "This is going to be a very rare moment, but I agree with Tony," she stated flatly. "Nothing bothers me more than some stranger telling me what to do, especially one I have no respect for."

Loki got up and with a sly grin. "It matters not what you way. I'll do what I want to and there's nothing you can do about that."

Robert looked at Loki in annoyance. He would be damned if he'd let this guy talk to him like that. "Really? This coming from the guy who's responsible for killing hundreds of people? Let me tell you what you are: you are a spam-humping piece of crap who likes to have sex with horses, and you can shut up and sit down," Robert jeered.

To everyone's surprised, Loki just gave him a confused look, sitting back down. They eyed him critically, silently wondering about where Robert came up with his insults and how they had worked so perfectly.

"Okay, now that I have everyone's attention…"


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction continues

Thor interrupted Robert before he could continue, "I should warn you to watch your tongue. Loki may have done terrible things to New York not too long ago, but he is still my brother."

"For the nth time, I am not your brother," complained Loki, looking at the blond haired man wearing a white apron and holding the duster.

He wished that the other man could get that through his thick skull. Clint and Natasha were looking quite pissed off with the whole situation and so they stood up from the couch. Robert noticed that the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were beginning to check their weapons.

Bruce, also noticing the actions of the agents, turned to Robert and said, "I think you might want to leave, while you can still run. Most people in your position don't get much of a head start."

Robert looked around and realized that things were starting to go very bad for him. So thinking for a solution to the problem, it dawned on him on why this was happening. Robert started to shake his head, "That son of bitch. I should have known that eye patch wearing wannabe Captain Jack motherfucker would do this to me." He slowly put his briefcase down, and then he held up his arms in a show of surrender. He then addressed Clint, "I have a Glock on my back and I have another gun on my ankle."

Clint looked at him with a puzzled look, "Why would you tell us that? And really? You came here armed? Do you have a death wish?"

Robert looked at the spies with an eyebrow raised upward, "Oh, look who's talking. I'm positive you two waltz into new environments without your weapons."

Clint looked at man, and gave a little smirk, "Okay fair enough, you can lower your arms."

He knew that everyone was watching him, and so, very cautiously, he ran a hand through his hair. With a defeated look on his face, he turned his attention onto the blond haired man sitting across from Loki, "I am sorry to you all; I really am. I've been setup. When I went into Nick Fury's office, I introduce myself and told him what I had been assigned to do. He looked at me and welcomed me aboard with a smile. Then he told me that I needed to show the Avengers that I wasn't some pushover and when I introduce myself to you that I should be strict, firm and in control. I should have realized that he was setting me up, because when I was leaving he was smiling and waving to me." Robert continued, "I never wanted to disrespect you. The Avengers are a mighty team and they earned the respect of millions of people. I do understand that this is your home, and if you would let me, can we start over? Please?"

"I say you throw him out the window and see if he bounces," suggested Loki with a smirk almost immediately. The next thing he felt was a rush of air and his head moving forward, as Steve gave him a brain duster.

Bruce took a deep breath, feeling much calmer after hearing Robert's explanation. He felt bad for the man, considering Fury had set him up for failure. He even heard the Other Guy muttering condolences for Robert. Not one to turn his back on someone asking for a second chance, he gave a curt nod, "Well I can say that was a quick turnaround. Plus, if Fury is waving and smiling at you, then yeah, there's trap waiting for you."

Tony thought for a moment, looking at the man who, only three seconds earlier, he had been ready to pounce on and slug him. Finally, he responded with, "Yeah, I can see Fury doing that to a newbie."

Clint and Natasha looked at each other and put their knives away. "You are on borrowed time," warned the red head as she gave him a glare that would make most men wet themselves. Instead of cowering away from the gaze, Robert just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

Steve, seeing Robert's reaction to Natasha, decided to offer a warning, "Sir, I would be afraid if I were you."

Robert looked at Steve and shook his head. "Her stare doesn't scare me. I've stared death in the face before, in the form of a messy divorce with a woman that is pure Italian. That, my friend, is very scary, especially when you're done eating dinner. She looks at you and goes, "_Hmm I don't remember if the rat poison and arsenic fell into the soup or did I get all the broken glass out of it"_ and then you bite down very slowly and you feel your teeth hit something hard."

Natasha looked at Robert, "Okay that is a good one, I will have to remember that one."

"If I may continue, please?" asked Robert, as he looked around at everyone in the room. They all nodded, so he continued, "Okay so now that we understand each other, I explain more about my reasons for being here.

"Some high ranking government officials, mainly the President and his cabinet, are concerned over the way you present yourselves to the public. Now, as a whole you have done a good job of hiding Loki, because if New York citizens and anyone else knew he was here, it would be like the French Revolution all over again, and somebody would get a guillotine, if you get my drift." He emphasized his point by moving his finger across his neck.

Thor, confused by the reference, spoke, "The guillotine? What is that, and this revolution of French that you speak of?" Everybody started to rub their foreheads.

"I'll explain it later, Thor," explained Steve, mentally commenting on the loss of his afternoon.

Robert hadn't been paying much attention to Thor's confusion, he was still continuing with his mission.

"Okay I got it," said Robert. "What if you all went out and helped support popular charities, like the Red Cross, Breast cancer, AIDS Research, The Humane Society, the March of Dimes, and many other ones that would love the Avengers to work with them.."

Robert looked around and saw that Thor had his hand raised. The man wasn't really sure if he wanted to deal with the Asgardian's question, but he reasoned that he might as well. "Yes, Thor? You have a question?"

Thor lowered his hand after being acknowledged and said, "I don't mean to sound stupid, but I don't understand what you have just listed off, especially this 'March of Dimes.' Why would Midgard have its people walk on dimes?"

In unison, everyone in the room made a groaning noise, even Loki. Robert shook his head at Thor, "I'll explain each one to you at a later point, Thor."

Steve spoke up, "I like your idea of helping the charities. I'd like to hear about more of your ideas."

Clint, Tony, Bruce, and Natasha sent a look at each other, and they started to move closer to each other to talk. Robert noticed this and said, "I want to make it known that I'm not here to be a dictator or a rival or even your boss. My only job is to help improve your public image, ease the fears the government has, and to help you guys become a better team, which is my own personal goal."

Thor approached Robert and got right in his face. The annoyance was evident in his voice as he said, "I don't appreciate the way you speak to my friends and my brother. If you are not careful, I shall strike you down with Mjnolnir."

Robert looked at Norse god, wondering how he'd be able to handle the man. Sure, he hadn't been afraid of Natasha's glare, but she was a mortal woman. How was he supposed to deal with a man that came out of Norse legend? As he studied the man closer, a smile spread aross Robert's face as he said, "Look Thor I know you can beat me into next week, but if you do, you'll look very, very, silly doing it with a Swifter wand in your hand and that apron that you have on."

Thor looked down and saw that he didn't have his trusted hammer, and he started to laugh, "Ha-ha you are a truly funny man. I see you use your humor and tongue as a weapon." Everyone else caught on and started to laugh as well as they saw how silly Thor looked wearing an apron and carrying a duster while trying to be threatening.

Loki, the only one not laughing, had decided to slap a hand to his head in exasperation of the ridiculousness that was his brother. Almost to himself he muttered, "And he wonders why I keep saying I am not his brother, but no he keeps insisting that I am. It is moments like these that make me question why I am still associated with him and his brainless ways. "

Steve, the only one who had heard Loki's pity-party gave the Asgardian a little pat on the back to show his sympathies.

Pepper spoke, "Wow look at the time, is anyone hungry? Okay what does everyone want?"

Tony was the first to speak, "Last night, we had pizza. I say shawarma."

Clint and Natasha replied with, "Chinese."

Bruce said, "Shawarma."

Thor answered, "My brother and I would like to have burgers"

Loki said, "I am not your brother and I can pick my own food, moron. I'd rather try Taco Bell since I keep seeing their commercials."

"Taco Bell? Wow Loki, I'm shocked. Though I do agree with your choice, Taco Bell is pretty yummy," stated Robert.

"What are tacos?" asked Thor.

"Thor, do you know what anything is?" asked Robert.

"He's an idiot, so the answer would be no," replied Loki.

Tony said, "Okay Loki, be nice. We'll have Taco Bell tonight. Jarvis, display the menu on the TV screen for everyone."

_"Right away, sir,"_ said Jarvis, and then the menu popped up on the screen and everyone gave Jarvis their order. Clint and Natasha still ordered Chinese food.

"So Tony" Robert said, "I was wondering if it would be okay if I could stay here with all of you? Or at least for now, until I can find a place to stay in."

"Of course you can stay here. As a matter of fact we have a room by Clint and Natasha" Tony said with a grin.

"You better not be a loud snorer," complained Clint with an accompanying glare.

"Fuck, I am dead," muttered Robert. In a louder tone, he said, "Okay well I will go get my stuff and setup and I will get back to you if I think of anything. If you happen to have an idea on a charity, let me know I do have an open mind to these things." With that Robert, left the room and down to grab his things.

"Jarvis," said Tony "Please give me any information you have on him."

"_Yes sir, I have any information you would like on Mr. Hall. Robert Hall born May 9th 1972, in Lititz, Pennsylvania, a small town outside of Lancaster, Pennsylvania. Moved to Bethlehem Pennsylvania, in 1984. Father got transfer working for PP mother worked in banks as a teller and school cafeteria lady._

_"Graduated from High School in 1991, went into the army and did well in computers mapping. He later left army after 10 years with the rank of sergeant, with honorable discharge. Joined FBI and did well as a field agent, solving murders, kidnappings and hostage. He was approached by the CIA to become an agent, but he declined the position. Was approached by S.H.I.E.L.D. two years ago, and is mainly a field agent that helps public image."_

"Keep going Jarvis," instructed Tony.

"_He likes Philadelphia Eagles, Flyers, Phillies, and likes NASCAR. He listens to any music, but mainly Metallica, 80's hair band, Megadeth, Amy Grant, Enya, Beethoven and Mozart. He enjoys watching the History Channel, Discovery Channel, and the Three Stooges. His only medical condition is Hypersomnia-"_

Clint interrupted with, "What the hell is that?"

Bruce replied, "His body does not produce enough of the chemical that helps him stay awake. So he probably takes medication to combat drowsiness."

"Yes, and if you would have asked me I would have told you everything, ya nosey jerks," complained Robert as he walked back into the room. "I take Adderall, Adderall XR, and Provigil, plus lots of caffeine and I also try to get at least 6 hours a night."

Later that night, as they were all eating their dinner in relatively good spirits, Robert suddenly said, "Hot dam I forgot about that." He stood up without elaborating on what 'that' was and went over to his briefcase. He pulled out some standard, yellow envelopes from inside of it. He went back to the table and passed the envelopes to Steve, Loki, Thor, Bruce, and Natasha.

"Merry Christmas," said Robert. Seeing Thor's mouth open, most likely to point out that the day wasn't actually Christmas, Robert added, "No Thor, it is not Christmas yet, it is just an expression." As they opened them, "I would suggest you learn and don't lose them".

Thor spoke first, "What is the card it has my picture on it?"

"It is your ID, it helps people know who you are." answered Clint.

"There are people who will doubt me when I tell them who I am," stated Thor.

"What is the matter Thor, having some self-esteem issues?" teased Loki.

"You are now official citizens of the United States of America, you are officially legal and clean. No criminal records, nothing. So now you can get bank accounts, credit cards, hunting permits, or whatever else you would like," explained Robert.

"So now we can get driver licenses?" asked Steve.

"Yes. After you, Loki, and Thor pass your driver's test from the D.M.V.," explained Robert.

"Where is this DMV? I will pass this test with this," said Thor, as he raised his hammer.

"No Thor, you don't attack it, although it might make a lot people happy, if you did. You take a driving test with a pencil or computer, and then you drive the car around," explained Robert.


	3. Chapter 3 Thor could be learning to driv

The idea of Thor behind the wheel of the car made the Avengers pray for everyone out of the road, they better have a lot of insurance. Once again thank you to the beta readers for their help.

"Gawk! Are you fucking nuts?!" demanded Clint, who had very nearly choked on his dinner at the casual statement. "You're going to put Thor behind a vehicle in Manhattan? I thought you wanted to reduce damage, it will be like a real life version of bumper cars. Then there's Loki, and I guarantee he'll act like this is GTA and run over people on the sidewalk."

Robert looked at Clint and the others, "Relax, this isn't happening any time soon. I'm going make sure Thor and Loki are able to drive a car before they even get into a car."

"I don't understand how this will be able to happen," stated a confused looking Thor.

"Yes, I am also interested on how this will happen," contributed Loki as a sly grin appeared on his face.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Take over the video game room or something?" asked Clint as he cracked open his fortune cookie. "Well this message is bullshit, I've had this one before."

"That is exactly what I am going to do. There are video games that you can just drive a car around for hours and hours. But we won't begin that for some time," Robert explained as he ate his seventh taco.

Then all of sudden he had this gut feeling like he was being watched, he looked up after taking a giant bite of one. He saw Natasha glaring at him, and he suddenly felt worried. His mind was racing, he wondered how to deal with this. He knew being aggressive at her would most likely not end well for him, so that option was out the window. Instead, he looked at her with a sly grin and said, "If you keep staring at me, things are going to get very unpleasant for everyone."

Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and just stared at Robert like he had grown a second head, which was actually pretty comical given the team's line-up.

"Since you are about to die, can I have your cheesy gordita?" requested Clint.

Loki shook his head at Robert, and commented, "You are either the biggest idiot in history, Chuck Norris in disguise, or you really want to die."

"Are you threatening me?" demanded Natasha, as she lowered her head slightly and stared at Robert.

"No I am not threatening you, I just don't like people staring at me like I'm some sort of serial killer. I don't think that's an unreasonable request," countered Robert.

"What's the matter Robert?" teased Loki. "Got some dark secrets you're hiding?"

"Just remember there, Caribou lover, I'm sure Mr. Stark can find you a mate at the North Pole. Hell, maybe you can add the penguins and a polar bear and have an orgy," shot back Robert.

Tony and Clint face's turned bright red and the two burst out laughing, Clint even fell out of his chair from laughing so hard. Bruce chuckled behind a hand to be polite. Steve's face reflected his confusion, up until Natasha explained to him in hushed tones what Robert had said. After her explanation, his face changed from confusion to shock. Pepper, the most mature one of the group, couldn't help but laugh as well. Thor and Loki looked at each other in confusion since they had no idea on what Robert had said to Loki, the Asgardians were well aware that Loki had been insulted, but they had no clue on what was said. Robert looked over at Clint, who was smiling at Robert and gave him a thumbs up.

Robert thought to himself, 'Hey maybe this will work. Maybe they were right, there is hope for me.'

Later on that night, they were all sitting around a giant flat screen TV. Robert was sitting on a plush dark grey recliner, and sitting next to him on a smaller sofa that was a light black, was Tony and Pepper. In the middle there was a large sofa that was also a light black, and on it sat Steve, Bruce, and Thor. Clint and Natasha had left the room to take a conference call with Fury, and Loki went to the his room.

"So how did you get picked for this assignment?" asked Pepper.

"I'm not really sure why my boss picked me. He just called me into his office and told me my new assignment. I thought it would an exciting, new opportunity so I thought I'd take the chance," explained Robert. "Plus I'm a fan of everyone."

"Well it is an exciting environment," replied Bruce.

"My friend is correct. There is always something new for us to do to combat evil," agreed Thor.

Steve nodded in agreement to Thor's statement, and he, inadvertently, brought up a topic that they hadn't spoken about just yet. "There's something we have to talk about Robert, and it has to do with us and our assignments. I mean I don't think we can take you along, because with no disresp-."

He saw Robert hold up his hand and stopped, letting Robert speak. "I understand your concern, and I don't disagree with the fact that I'm just a human with no special powers or abilities, especially when compared to all of you. While I don't want to be a problem, I do think that you all need a little bit of management when it comes to going out to a battle. After viewing your battles, I think you tend to use too much and it becomes overkill," explained Robert.

"Overkill!? We never have too much force. You're just talking nonsense and exaggerating," said Tony while drinking some Gentleman Jack on the rocks.

"Really? What about the bank robbery where you destroyed the building and injured seven hostages?" shot back Robert.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We had everything under control," retorted Tony, starting to get a little nervous.

"There were ten robbers with machine guns, no lasers, no explosives, no aliens, just ten idiots," continued Robert. "I'm pretty sure you could have sent in Clint, Natasha and Steve. There would have been a different outcome if you had. I mean hell, Natasha, probably could have taken them out all on her own!"

"Well isn't that nice, you are a fan of mine," Natasha said sarcastically.

Robert turned and found Natasha standing behind him, making him jump out of his chair in shock. "HOLY SHIT! Dammit! Do you do that all the time?"

Laughter immediately encased the room, and a quick glance verified that everyone was laughing at Robert's reaction. Robert looked back at Natasha and saw that the redhead was giggling a little, which brought a tiny smile to his face. Robert could tell that there was never going to be a dull moment in Stark's tower.


	4. Chapter 4 starting to get settled

I don't own anything marvel related

As Robert sat back down, Tony said" I don't understand what the fuss is all about, the building got a little damaged, it can be fixed." Robert and Bruce just stared at him,

"Damaged?, The building collapsed to the street level, not only that, it was also listed as a historical building" stated Robert

"So that explains, the need for 5 million dollars, and all the angry emails and phone calls, I have been getting from a lot of historical societies "said Pepper, as she glared at Tony.

"Why are you mad at me, it was like, um, not completely, my fault, the Jolly Green Giant decides to burst into the scene , Robin Hood was shooting arrows everywhere, and Rock of Ages was making indoor thunderstorms" Stuttered Tony, as he tried to backed up from Pepper.

"The reason I called upon Mjolnir, was that the beast was out, and he should have been stopped" said Thor,

"Well I was trying to get the robbers, because when the Hulk came out, they went nuts and started shooting randomly." Replied Clint, Steve looked at Banner, who was getting pissed off, and starting to get green.

Robert looked at Bruce, and could tell he is getting pissed and green, he got up and walked over to him and lowered himself to one knee and looked Bruce into his glowing green eyes and said, "Hulk, I am not blaming you, you did what you thought was right, to protect and help, you or Bruce are not in any trouble, but it would help me greatly if you could let Bruce, to tell me yours and his side of the story, please."

Everyone just stared at Robert, but then were amazed when Banner, slowly returned to his normal color. Bruce just looked at Robert, and said "How the hell did you do that?"

"I have read all your files many times over, plus I have watched many hours of the Hulk. I believe that Hulk is not dull Creature." Glaring at Loki, who suddenly put his head down and would not look at anyone, "Here is what I believe, the Hulk is a living animal, just like we are, and as such like all creatures there is intelligence and personality to him, so I am always under the belief if you treat them with respect, it will be returned."

As he looked at everyone, he could see Tony, Pepper, Steve and Thor were both nodded in agreement that they agree with him. Clint and Natasha looked at him and thought about it, but Robert could tell they had some doubts.

Bruce was looking at Robert, "Are you nuts, have you seen the amount of damage he has caused when he is out of control. People die when he is wild." He said, as he was shaking his head.

"Yes, Bruce you are right, when he is wild, but when he isn't example the battle, he waited until Steve told him what to do, he knew to save Tony falling from the sky, and at the bank he knew to shelter the mother and her family when the building collapsed because she could not get out." Robert paused, "Hulk is a living breathing mammal, and when you break it down to the simple facts, Bruce, if you keep treating him with respect and maybe let him out more often, he would be happier, therefore you would be happier. I mean what the hell, give it a shot, you have tried everything else, and it did not work, try this. I am very sure your team will help and be there for you and him."

Bruce just looked at Robert like he had 4 heads," I don't know about this."

"Well it is getting late and I still have to put my stuff away." Said Robert, Tony looked over and saw Roberts stuff by the elevator,

"Can I have at least one person move into the tower, whose entire life is not in 2 duffel bags?" Said Tony as his eyes rolled into the back of his head,

Robert just looked at him with an eyebrow up, turned around and walked to the elevator. "Here let us show you to your room," said Pepper, as she got up and kick Tony lightly in the shoe,

"Fine" said Tony, he got up as well and all three of them got into the elevator to floors that had the apartments on them. As they went up a few floors there was a silence about them as the three face forward.

Robert was thinking and decided to speak, "Okay let's cut the shit, I know and understand you don't trust, like or want me here. I am sorry that this could maybe have been handled better, but we can't redo the past."

Tony looked at Robert, "Well that would be the understatement of the year. What did you think would happen, we would all hold hands, have a campfire and roast marshmallows." In a classic sarcastic tone,

Robert shrugged his shoulders and then chuckled to himself, "Well if Steve would have done that if he was in charge, maybe then we would have to wear Boy Scout uniforms and sing row, row, and your boat."

Tony looked at Robert, and started to laugh, "that is pretty good one, okay maybe you will be alright, but I still don't trust you."

As the doors opened up, there was large open room with couches, recliners, and a big screen TV, I could see a full opened kitchen and two hallways going in opposites directions. Okay down that hallway to the right, so as we walked down. I saw a hand print scanner on the wall next to the door. "Only your hand will let you in, no one else will have access to your room, unless there is an emergency, Jarvis will make sure of that"

Robert said "that is what I wanted to ask, who or what the hell is that."

As if on cue, Jarvis spoke, "_I am the A.I. service of this tower; I am the one that helps everyone get their job done. If you need anything sir, just ask and I will gladly assist." _

Tony took over the rest" Jarvis is security, guidance, butler, and anything else, I built him from nothing and now he is everything."

Robert looked at him, "Hmm machine in control of everything, sorry, I watched terminator movies, and 2001 a space odyssey ones a lot." Robert opened the door to his apartment; he saw a spacious living room, with another large flat screen TV that had a PS3 and Xbox in front of it, a nice couch, and 2 recliners. In the kitchen which had everything, one full bathroom, and 2 bedrooms with their each own queen size bed.

"Well thank you for everything, I would like to setup and lay down, is there a Wi-Fi password."

Tony spoke "Anything that you need, just ask Jarvis, and he will help."

"Thank you and have good night, breakfast is at 8 am, we try to eat together." Said Pepper.

Tony and Pepper left Robert in his apartment, Robert just looked around and let out a big sign, he sat down on the couch, he sat there for a few minutes trying to absorb everything that happen today. He went into the bedroom and started to unpack his bags, they were all his clothes, and he took his phone out of his jacket and made a reminder to find out about laundry. _"If you are curious about laundry sir, that is in the lower levels, it is collected every day and it will be wash dried and ironed then returned to you, all that we ask please use the correct baskets." _Jarvis said suddenly,

"Umm Yeah thanks Jarvis" replied Robert. Robert plugged his phone charger and phone, and then he set his alarm, he changed into his pj's and lay on the bed. He opened his wallet up; he held it close so that there was no way for Jarvis to see it. He moved his fingers up and down really slow, he felt his eyes get begin to tear up.

Jarvis noticed a tear coming from each eye; he closed his eyes and said ever so quietly, "My god, I miss you both so dearly"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5 Trust?

As Tony and Pepper went back to join the others, Pepper looked at Tony," You really don't know what to make of him, but I think he is a good person, and maybe he can help us."

Tony looked at Pepper with his sarcasm face, "Oh really and what is he going to do, make sure we don't run out of paper clips. I don't trust him; he is a keyboard pusher."

As they got off the elevator and rejoined the others, Tony looked at the team, "Alright well does the peanut gallery have to say, because I have known him for a few hours, and I want him gone."

Steve said, "I don't know about him, he seems honest, but I hate to admit it, I have to agree with his assessment about the bank, we did use too much force"

Clint was next "Yeah, I have to go with that, but I don't know, when Natasha and I were talking to Fury, we told him to get him out of here, and Fury told us, no, he is staying there, he might be an asset to the team. There is something about him that does tell me I can trust him."

Natasha "I agree, there is something up with him, I don't know, but when I tried to access his file, there were parts that we could not see. Which is odd, because usually I can hack almost anything? I do also agree with Clint, I think he is not here to screw us"

Bruce, "I am not sure, I do think he is nuts, but it is odd how the other guy did responded to him."

Thor, "He makes me laugh, I am not sure why he does not like you brother."

Loki, signs loudly," I am not your brother, I don't like him, and I don't trust him."

Tony, "Really, that is really ironic for you."

Loki, "What is ironic?"

Tony, "You, the God of lies and tricks, doesn't trust someone. That is kind of like military intelligence it does not make sense."

Pepper, "Well there must be a good reason, why Fury allowed him to come to the team. Let's just give him a chance; I think he will be okay."

So the team decided to turn in for the night, and see how things would turn out in the coming days and they turned in for the night

The next morning, Robert's alarm went off at 5:15am, to the song of Enter Sandman, he stretched and scratched his back, he got up and rubbed his face, reminding himself that he needed a shave. He put on a pair of socks and walked out of his apartment to up to the common sitting area. When he got up there, he saw Steve pouring himself a cup of coffee, "I hope that is not decaf, and is hot" said Robert,

Steve saw him, and said, "Good morning, yes it fresh, I made it after my run. There is creamer in fridge and sugar over there on the counter."

Robert looked at him,"Thank you, I am not really the running type, especially this early although probably would do me some good." as he poured himself a cup of coffee and added some Irish creamer

Steve replied, "Best way to wake up and be alert." As he drank his coffee and sat down

Robert smiled, "Oh I disagree with that", and he pulled out a pill bottle and pulled out a little white pill and a small orange pill. He took both and took a swallow of coffee.

Robert could see the look on Steve's face, then he remember how Jarvis was telling the team almost everything about him to the team. "The white pill is an allergy pill, and the orange one is Adderall. I take another dose at 10am and my last one is at 1pm."

"Do they work, How long have you been like this." said Steve had a curious look on his face

Robert sat down across from Steve, he realized this was an opportunity to start something with him, and was not going to let it slip away. "I guess all of my life, but I did not get tested for it until I was in my late 20's, it is a bit of pain, but it is better than falling asleep everywhere." Robert could see that Steve seemed to relax a little, maybe a possible friendship was being made here.

Steve nodded, "So are you hungry at all, I am about to start making breakfast."

Robert thought for a second, "Sure, could you please make 3 eggs in a basket?"

Steve looked at him, "I am sorry what? I don't know what that is.", feeling embarrassed

As a smile grew on Robert's face said, "Don't worry about it now, I have to do back down and start up making reports on my computer, I will be up later and I will show you."

Steve said back, "Sure no problem, I am always willing to learn", he watched Robert walk back to the elevator and press a button. He saw that Robert left his pill bottle on the counter; he grabbed and ran over to give it to him. "Don't forget these, and remember nothing bad about me in the reports."

Robert took the pills'" thank you very much, I only put the honest truth, and suddenly made a huge Chester cat smile, and me, put something bad in the reports, why never."

As Robert entered his room, he grabbed his laptop left his room; he went out to the common room. He plugged in his laptop and turned it on, as he waited for it to warm up, he looked around and admired the open area that had some paintings on the walls. "Jarvis, I have a question, can you play music?" he asked.

_"Yes, I am capable of playing any mixture of music, I can even play the playlist of songs that you have on rhapsody."_ replied Jarvis.

"Cool, well play away at a medium volume and shuffle, but no repeat please." asked Robert as he started to make files and folders up about the avengers, as he worked away the sounds of Honeymoon Suite by Lacuna Coil. A few floors above him, the rest of the avengers had awoken and were starting to meet for breakfast.

Steve had made bacon, sausage, eggs and pancakes for everyone. Pepper said," Jarvis where is Robert, and what is he doing."

_"Mr. Hall is working on his computer, typing up files on the avengers and listening to music."_ Said Jarvis

"Really, music, you don't say, well let's all hear what he is listening to; he is probably listening to Dixie chicks or something lame. Also make sure it is loud enough" Tony said with his normal jackass voice.

"Very well, sir" responded Jarvis, next thing the avengers heard blaring loudly at 8am in the morning was

"Say your prayers little one

Don't forget, my son

To include everyone

Tuck you in, warm within

Keep you free from sin

Till the sandman he comes"

"Jarvis turn it off please" shouted Natasha, as she gave a death glare to Tony.

"Wow, he really does like Metallica, I am impressed, maybe he is not that bad after all." chuckled Tony, avoiding the death glare that would kill him if he looked.

Just then Robert came out of the elevator, he saw Natasha glaring at Tony, He just shakes his head, and he had heard the music in elevator. 'Tony, Tony, Tony, when will you ever learn it is not nice to spy on people?" said Robert, smiling as he walked over to Steve, "Okay Steve gives me a Frying pan, 3 slices of bread, a knife and butter. What you do is butter one side of the bread, then cut a square, circle, or whatever shape you want to make. Then you melt butter in the pan; put the non-butter side bread in it. Let the bread brown like a grill cheese sandwich, on both sides, then once the bread is browned, cook the egg in the hole that you cut until the desire taste, and that my friend is eggs in a basket." explained Robert to Steve, as he made his own breakfast.

"Wow, that is neat, where did you learn to cook like that?" asked steve,

"I used to be a cook at restaurants when I was younger. It is nice thing to have." Replied Robert as he picked up his plate and sat down next to Natasha. "You want to take about pressure, this one restaurant it was always busy, I remember one morning at 6:30am I had three buses show up, and I was by myself except for the manager, that totally suck giant whale ass" said Robert

"Giant whale ass?" Steve said, as if he could not believe he had heard those words," where do you come with the offensive sayings?"

"What can I say, my mouth is not g-rated, so get over it, I mean seriously you have been in the same building as Sam Kinison, George Carlin, and Denis Leary love child over there." as he pointed at certain billionaire eating his breakfast.

Steve looked at him, and said, "I don't know who those people are."

Robert rubbed his face with one hand, "Okay that is it, I am getting with Fury and we are going to find a way to get you into our century. What the hell, I will kill 3 birds with a shotgun, I am going to put Thor and Loki with you too."

"3 Birds with a shotgun" said Loki," that is a new one, my aren't you one to describe creative thoughts." He said with a smirk on his face.

Robert looked up from his coffee, as he spoke with an outrageous French accent, "Thor please take no offense to this, but Loki, you empty-headed animal food trough wiper! I fart in your general direction! Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!"

Clint and Natasha fell off their chairs laughing, Tony and Bruce almost choked on the coffee and food they were consuming. Steve, Thor and Loki as usually had the clueless look on their faces; they could not understand the humor that Loki had been attacked with.

"BAM! In your face punk." Never underestimate the power of Monty Python." Said Robert, as he took his dished over to the sink, grabs his coffee and got in the elevator to return to his floor.

As Robert sat back down on the couch, he returned to finishing the files he was writing up and listening to his music. About an hour later he had finished, and he did a big stretch and then said, "Jarvis, can I ask you a question."

"_Certainly Sir, how can I assist you?"_ said Jarvis

"What are the odds that Mr. Nosy is going to ask you to hack into my computer" asked Robert

"_That would be 100% sir."_ Answered Jarvis

"Figured as much, he can't hack into my computer if I take the battery out, right?" asked Robert

"_I don't know sir, I don't think anyone has gone that route."_ Said Jarvis, "_But since you are the first person to ask that, I would agree."_

"Thank you Jarvis, you are so kind and honest." Replied Robert as he powered down his computer and took out the battery. He chuckled to himself, 'that this will drive Stark crazy.'


	6. Chapter 6 an Offer

Chapter Six: An Offer

Later that day, as Robert lay on his bed, he was once again staring at his wallet. No words were spoken; no tears fell from his misty eyes. If one was to see him, it would be easy to tell that he was in a deep, dark pain. He brought the wallet closer to his face, and he gave a gentle peck to the inside of it. He folded the wallet and put it back in his back pocket. At that exact moment, there was the sound of someone pounding at the door that broke the silence. Robert sat up, rubbed his eyes, and asked, "Jarvis who is knocking at the door with a sledgehammer?"

"It is Agent Barton and Romanoff, Sir," replied the A.I. "Do you want me to tell them you are busy?"

"No. Thank you. Let them in please," requested Robert, getting up to greet his visitors. He tried to sound calm for the A.I., but he was well aware, in the pit of his stomach, this was not going to be anything but calm. As the two agents walked in the apartment he could see the look on their faces; they were obviously not here on a social call.

"Alright Hall, there is something about you that's making us uneasy," said Clint, getting in Robert's face. "Your file has way too much red tape for a case worker. This begs the question on who are you and what are your intentions?"

"What is the matter, agents, got a little Stark in you, and can't handle it when you don't know everything? Yes I have some hidden stuff, but don't we all?" said Robert, knowing full well that they would push back harder.

"I don't think you understand the matter, Hall. We don't trust you. You have to earn our trust, and having a file that is missing a lot of information, and then not telling us about it, isn't helping your case," explained Natasha. "Plus if we wanted you to talk, we will make you."

"Oh I don't doubt that for a second, but you are spies, I am sure you can figure out, that there is a reason I got this job, and to be honest I don't trust anyone in this building at all really, because you haven't earned my trust either, there is an old saying 'You will earn the trust and respect of others if you work for good; if you work for evil, you are making a mistake." said Robert

"Who the hell said that stupid ass saying?" Replied Clint as his face got redder with anger

Robert looked at Clint, and replied very coldly, "Proverbs 14:22, Solomon, Son of David, and King of Israel, if you must know."

Clint's cheeks suddenly turned very pink from embarrassment. Clint was raised in the Christian faith, but he was not exactly a devoted follower or believer. "Oh, right," was all he could say.

Natasha was a bit surprised by Clint's reaction. Granted, she was an atheist, but she did see Robert's point. She still felt that they needed to figure out if Robert can be trusted. "Okay quoting a little Bible verse does not impress me. The fact still remains that you came out of nowhere, have been ordering us around, mock our previous battles, and yet we know nothing about you," commented the red headed Russian.

"Well, sorry if that puts a damper on our possibility of us getting married, heiraten meine kleine rote vorangegangene Frau. When I can start trusting people here, then maybe I will open up and share. Until then, mind your own business, because truthfully, the only being I trust in this entire building right now is Jarvis. So, if there's no further pressing matters, please leave my apartment," ordered Robert.

Natasha was taken by surprise; he had spoken to her in German, which the Russians still held the feeling of betrayal from them. 'Get married, my little red headed woman' that is what Robert had said to her. She wanted to choke the living hell out of him. She took a step closer to him, when she heard behind her.

"Stand down agents," said Steve. "No need for bloodshed, well at least yet. Why don't you guys head out, and I will have a talk with Mr. Hall."

Clint and Natasha looked at each other, and then looked back at Robert, "This conversation is not over yet, but we will finish it," promised Natasha as she gave him her famous death glare and then they turned around and walked out of the apartment.

After the door closed and Steve knew it was just the two of them, Steve shook his head and asked, "Do you have a death wish or something? Most people don't live after they smart mouth at her, and you have done it twice."

"Well, I thought my odds were good, considering Tony is still alive," said Robert, as he shrugged his shoulders and walked over to a table, grabbing his briefcase.

"Fair enough, that does puzzle me sometimes," said Steve as he laughed a little. "So, do you want to tell me why Jarvis told me to get over here before the walls were to be repainted red?"

"Apparently, some people don't like it, when they can't find everything out about someone right away and have no patience," explained Robert as he motioned for him and Steve to leave the room and walk out into the main common area. As Robert sat down, he opened his briefcase and pulled out files. "Look Steve, let's be honest. I'm not a fool, I know you all don't trust me and I don't trust you all, so I call that a stable ground, let's build on it and see what happens."

"I would agree with you, but some people are not very patient. Just be careful what you say and how you say things," warned Steve as he walked over to the elevator. As if sensing his presence, the doors opened up, allowing him in. Before they closed, he offered Robert one final piece of advice, "Because one of these days, you may not have the time to be rescued."

As Robert sat down on a couch and started to review the files, he heard a familiar voice, "Is that really true, sir, that you trust me out of everyone?" asked Jarvis. "I am not sure how to respond to that, because I don't think I have heard that from anyone before."

"Yes Jarvis, I mean it and the reason is because you would have the least to gain by betraying me." Said Robert, "When you join a group, the first person you trust is the one who has the least to gain by betraying you."

"Well, thank you, that is very kind of you, oh you are being summoned, I think they are getting dinner ideas together sir." Said Jarvis

"Jarvis, just two quick questions I have to ask." Said Robert as he stood up

"Yes sir?" asked Jarvis.

"Would you tell me if I was going to walk into a trap when I go upstairs? And if I tell you something, can you keep a secret?" asked Robert.

"Normally, I would not, but in your case I can to make an exception. I will keep your secret as long as I don't deem it threating to a member of the Avengers or anyone else," answered Jarvis.

So Robert waited for the elevator to open up and he walked in, went up to meet the others. He found it odd that when the doors opened, that everyone became quiet.

"Well if it isn't Mister Secret himself, we are pleased that you could join us," snarked Tony. "So what little secrets are you writing about us on your little laptop that you have to take the battery out?"

Robert looked at the billionaire jackass, "Wow for a team, you all have trust issues, among other things that you all share in common. Regardless of that, I have a question for all of you: do you guys eat out all the time? Like, does anyone cook dinner here?"

"Capsicle makes breakfast in the morning. Anything goes at lunch, and dinner is takeout. Why do you want to know?" shot back from Tony.

Robert leaned up against a wall and responded, "Wow such hostilely. Anyways, if it's okay, I would like to have some supplies delivered here. As a way of thanking all of you for allowing me to stay here, I'd like to make dinner for everyone, if that is okay."

Tony blinked and incredulously asked, "You, cooking for everyone? Sure why the hell not. Just tell Jarvis what you need. Can't what to see you make; probably Peanut Butter and Jelly." He walked away laughing, and Robert heard Loki, Clint, and even Thor, chuckle a little. Natasha just sat there unchanged, showing no pleasure or pain at Tony's remark.

The team looked at Robert, expecting a comeback remark, but there was nothing there. Just Robert standing against the wall. He let out a small sigh and raised his hand, tapping his finger to his jaw. "That was low; dinner will be at six, tomorrow night, on my floor. If you want to come, please do, if you don't, no bad blood, it's all good. I know I have said some things in jest, but it is never my intent to deliberately hurt someone or make them feel like shit."

Robert started to walk towards the elevator, Steve and Pepper looked at each other, they felt bad for him, saying, "Robert, look sorry, sometimes we get carried away. I am sure Tony did not mean it like that. Why don't you stay and tell us what you want for dinner and we can work things out?"

Robert looked back at Steve, "No, Steve it's okay. I'm fine. I am going to go the market; I have to get a couple loaves of bread. See you all tomorrow. Good Night." And with that he got into the elevator and was gone.

As Tony walked over to the bar to get another drink, a small fist hit him in the arm, "OW!" he yelped, as he turned to face his attacker. He saw a fiery strawberry blond, with a face to match the color of the hair, "What the hell was that for?" He demanded, as he felt his stomach sink lower, because when he looked into her eyes, he knew she was mad at him

"Oh don't you play innocent with me, jackass. What you was did wrong, rude, and mean. As for the rest of you that laughed with him, the same applies." Clint and Thor put their heads down, because they knew that she was mad at them too. Loki just scoffed at her anger. "Oh don't try the sorry look with me, you are all going to go tomorrow night, and we are all going to enjoy the dinner he makes! Any questions?" she questioned in a raised tone of voice. No one dare to defy her, everyone, even Natasha, shook her head up and down.

Steve stood up, and looked at his team, and gave his standard disapproval face and shook his head. "I agree. You know if you all would maybe take four seconds to talk to him, and not treat him like the Rosenberg spies, you would realize that he's a good guy and that he is just doing his job. Every time I have talked to him, he has been polite and honest."

Loki raised his head, thinking why should I cared, I am a god. He looked directly at Pepper and said, "No I am not going and no one can make me. I don't care about his feelings. I do what I want."

Pepper whipped her head, her ponytail smacked Tony in the head, then she turned the rest of her body, her eyes got real narrow, and her face became a darker shade of red. Tony has seen this face before only once, just once, and he remembered the rage that came with it. She walked directly across the room to the trickster god.

Thor, who was in her way, quickly moved aside; he had heard rumors on what these Midgard women were like when the fire of anger was awoken in them. He loved his brother, but there was no way he was going to get in her way.

She got within an inch of Loki's nose. "I am only going to say this once, if you are not there tomorrow, I will make your life a living hell. It will be so bad that not even Thor or anyone else will be able to save you." She growled in a dark female voice. "You might think you are off the hook, but I haven't forgotten what you did, nor do I completely forgive you. So unless you want to see what a scorned woman unleashed feels like, I would suggest an attitude change very quickly."

Loki looked very concerned. He too had heard rumors about Midgard's women, and Pepper was doing a good job of proving those rumors right. He looked past her to see Tony shaking his head, putting his hands together to pray, and mouthing the words, 'just say you're sorry.' Loki was now even more concerned, he figured the situation was bad if Tony Stark was giving help. Pepper saw Loki looking past her, so she whipped her head and saw Tony. Her eyes narrowed even more and she stared at him. Tony saw the stare, and he quickly stopped what he was doing. He sat down and put his hands behind his back. She refocused on Loki, "So what are you going to be doing again tomorrow night, just so we are all clear?"

Loki did not understand why, but he felt his brain screaming just say yes, or we will die. "Yes, I will be present tomorrow night for dinner and there will be no problems," he answered while avoiding her eyes.

"You better." That was all she said. She turned around and went to the elevator the moment the doors opened. She turned and addressed the room, just before the doors closed, "I expect everyone to have an adjustment on Robert or else."

Robert stopped in his room to grab his coat, wallet and phone. He asked Jarvis where the nearest market was, got in the elevator and walked over to the market. As he walked out of the tower he felt the cold autumn air, making him shiver. He crossed a few streets and came across a market. 'Ungrateful bastards', he thought. 'I'll show them.' He went into the market, and half an hour later, he was on his way back to the tower with two shopping bags that were filled to the max. As he walked back to the tower, he felt the sadness fade away, and in its place was a new resolve. 'I will show them a dinner' he thought and walked into the building. And as he rode the elevator up, he was telling Jarvis all the items that he needed, and when he walked off the floor, Jarvis told him that the items will be there by tomorrow morning.

As he walked into the kitchen, he started to put the items away and double checked, just to make sure that he did not miss anything. Feeling satisfied, he went into his room and went to sleep. What he didn't know was that while he slept, a person made their way into the kitchen. The person was looking in the refrigerator and through the cabinets at all the items, careful not to disturb them. As the person left the kitchen, Jarvis heard a faint whisper, "Okay then, he isn't a quitter, good for him. Maybe they are right about him, if dinner is good; I think I will start to trust him." With that, the person was gone into the darkness.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7 Uninvited Dinner Guest (Part 1

As the sun rose out from its dark slumber, Robert was awake and staring at the ceiling. His mind thought about what had happen the previous day with the Avengers. He knew that is was a long shot that the dinner would start to bring everyone closer, but he had to try. Robert wasn't someone who would give up easily, so he wasn't going to start now. With his resolve in mind, he got up and dressed himself in a Richmond NASCAR racing shirt with a picture of a gopher on it and black sweat pants. He walked out of his apartment and into the kitchen, only to be dismayed as he rummaged through the cupboards. 'Well isn't that fucking great, I forgot to buy coffee', he yelled at himself. 'I'm going to have to go borrow some from my 'neighbors'.' He grabbed his large coffee cup, which was orange on the outside and black on the inside. On it was his favorite Disney character, Stitch. The fictional alien was his favorite because Stitch reminded Robert of himself.

He walked to the elevator and went upstairs to get a cup of java, thinking about how to plan everything. As the doors opened up, Robert saw Pepper in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to her. "Good morning Pepper, how are you doing today?" he greeted once he was closer.

"I am fine, thank you. How are you-" Pepper paused and sighed. "Look, I am really sorry about last night. Tony was being… well Tony. I know a lot of times he is an insufferable ass, but he's a good guy. I really hope that you are not upset with his attitude."

Robert looked at the strawberry blond hair and the nervous smile on her face. Her facial expression expressed her desire for nothing to go wrong, and he knew she meant what she said and wanted everything to be at ease. "Pepper, relax," he said with a kind smile. "My skin is a lot thicker than that. I said my peace last night and this morning I am over it. Life is too short to hold silly little grudges. So Hakuna Matata, alright?"

"Mr. Hall, I wanted to let you know that your supplies that you have requested for have arrived and have been too delivered to the common kitchen area on your floor," informed Jarvis.

"Awesome, the day is already looking up. Thank you Jarvis. Well if you'll excuse me Pepper, I will be doing a lot of prepping for tonight," said Robert, and with that he got his coffee cup and went to the elevator.

"Out of curiosity, what are we having for dinner tonight?" asked Pepper.

"Well hopefully it will be a delightful surprise and make everyone full," said Robert. As he got into the elevator, he stated, "But then again, I have never cooked for the Avengers before, so it's going to be challenging. Do you know if anyone is allergic to anything?"

"Yes I'm allergic to strawberries, but only if I eat them. As for the others, I'm not sure," replied Pepper.

"I see, thank. I'll see you in a few hours." And with that Robert was going back down to his floor. When he came out of the elevator, he saw a lot of boxes on the ground, "Well might as well get to work. Jarvis, please play my playlist on shuffle and a reasonable volume."

It was 7 AM, and he started opening the boxes. He pulled out metal pans, glass casserole pans, cupcake tins, and many other types of kitchen supplies. He filled up the dual bowl sink, one side with hot soapy water and setup a large dish drainer. He started to wash all the items that he had unpacked and then dried them.

By 8 AM he was ready to starting working. He got out the hamburger meat and put that in the bowls. He got out the whiskey, a can of Guinness beer, and he mixed Jack Daniels and Guinness together. He added some garlic, then poured that into the hamburger, and mixed it all together. Once the ingredients were properly mixed, he put an air tight seal on the bowl, and placed it in the refrigerator to cool down. He began to cut up the onions, peppers, and mushrooms. He turned on the fan above the stove and started to sauté the vegetables. While he was doing this, he heard a familiar voice talk from the ceiling.

"Sir, may I inquire as to what you are making?" inquired Jarvis. "I have been searching, and nothing matches what you are making."

"I was wondering when you were going to ask. I'm making my version of meatloaf with mashed potatoes and onion brown gravy, sweet buttered corn, blueberry muffins, and for dessert, Georgia Peach Cobbler," he answered as he added some more butter to the vegetables and stirred them around.

"Well, I do believe that this should be very good meal. I don't believe any of the Avengers have had these items in a very long time. If I can help at all with monitoring temperatures please ask." said Jarvis, always wanting to be helpful.

After stirring the vegetables until they were a prefect golden brown, he prepared the batter for the muffins. When he turned around he was startled and almost dropped the flour. Standing before him was a demi-god wearing green shirt and black jeans, with his black hair resting on his shoulders.

"So is this the grand feast you have planned, because right now I am very unimpressed and can't wait to see the other member's disappointed looks on their faces," Loki sneered.

"Really, is that best you can do for mockery? Well anyways, of course it looks like crap, I'm not even halfway done, ya moron," replied Robert. "What do you want or can I help you with anything? Or are you that bored that the only thing you could think of was to come down here and mock me like a 3rd grader? If it's the last option, I'm going to have to ask you to leave because unlike you, I have things to do." Having had his say, he turned away from the trickster and went about combining the flour, baking powder, and salt and mixed in fresh blueberries.

Loki was shocked into silence since he hasn't had someone back talk him so quickly and with such good comebacks since his mother. He watched Robert stir in the little blue things, and became curious since he'd never seen them before. "What are those things that you just dumped in?" asked Loki, looking at the bowl of muffin mix.

"Blueberries," Robert answered. "They're a fruit on this planet. They're sweet but sometimes a little tart as well. Want to try some? They're good in a lot of things, especially with sweet-tasting food." He stirred more blueberries into the bowl and set it on the counter. Loki picked one up and ate it, his face looking like he was trying to process the taste. He swallowed the berry and his face actually lit up a little.

"I hate to say this, especially since it's so unbecoming of me, but these are really good," commented Loki.

Robert was actually shocked by Loki's admittance, 'Loki can actually like something? Holy hell world is going to end.' Then, he realized how he could use this to his advantage.

"Well you can have another if you want, but if you help me out for a little bit, I will give you a lot," offered Robert. "All you would need to do is scoop the mixture into these tins, which would be great help."

Loki feigned a look of deep concentration, but he really had nothing else to do. 'What the Hel,' he thought. Plus, he was beginning to enjoy having a conversation with someone that was quick-witted. Also, there was the promise of more blueberries. "Very well, you have yourself a deal. How much mixture do I need to put in?"

'Holy shit, it worked,' Robert thought with some glee.

He handed the Asgardian a half measure cup. "Fill this up, and then pour it into each spot, please. So what brought you down here today? Were you that bored or lonely?" He was curious to see how Loki would respond. He actually did hope he would stay; Robert didn't like Loki, but he did like meeting new people.

"If you must know, yes I was really bored. I also wanted to ask where you came up with those comments. I've been around for over a thousand years, yet your comments are very original," answered Loki. "Plus I am curious how you seem to not be affected by my remarks, yet the comment from Tony bothered you so much." He poured the batter into the tins, taking his time to be neat. Loki was always a bit of a perfectionist.

"Many years of Monty Python TV and just a very creative mind is all I can say." Replied Robert, surprised how the god of tricks was being neat to the point of almost border lining O.C.D.. 'Irony, it is a beautiful thing,' Robert thought. Robert looked at his phone and saw the time, was almost noon. His stomach growled, signaling that it was lunch time. He looked over to Loki, who was almost done with his task. "Hey are you hungry at all? I was going to stop, eat something, and then get back to work."

Loki was a little shocked at his request, but he feigned indifference. "I thought you didn't trust or like me? So why aren't you acting like my enemy? What is your play?" His eyes got narrower, and he took a step and crossed his arms across his chest.

Robert looked back at the guarded god and smirked, "I was wondering how long it would take you to ask. You're right; I don't trust or like you. You're confused, though, because I treat you like a friend, and I bet it's bugging you on why that is. Honestly, I'm not sure you're ready for the reason." As he got done speaking, he could see a wash of confusion and concern on Loki's face, making Robert think to himself', 'Apparently, he does not understand at all the Christian faith and the love of forgiveness. That'll have to be for another time.' "I assure I mean no harm to you; well unless you give me reason to. So do you want something to eat, because it is going to be a while to dinner?"

Loki's stomach growled a little, "Okay I am hungry. What do you offer to eat?"

Robert had some frozen White Castle hamburgers that he bought at the store the night before, which he dug from out of the freezer. He placed them in the microwave and cooked them. He put ketchup, pickles, and mustard on the counter, and then they shared and ate the meal while having a small chat. Robert chuckled to himself, "Imagine if the rest of the team saw this scene. They would be very confused."

Loki smirked a little, "Yes I do agree. I must admit, I have been enjoying my time here. It's nice not being criticized, mocked, or looked at with hatred all the time."

Robert glanced at Loki silently, 'Well no shit Sherlock. What did you think was going to happen? Care bear hugs or something?' He wanted to say all that out loud, but he kept his mouth shut and just nodded. He got up and went to the refrigerator. He opened the door, as he got out the meat, A-1 steak sauce, the sautéed veggies, eggs, cheese, and then went over to a wall cabinet, opened the door and took out some Stove top stuffing.

Loki saw all the items and was very curious to what food could possibly be made with these items. He watched Robert get three large glass dishes; he called them casserole pans and then set them on the counter. As he took the same stuff in a brown glass bottle and dumped it into a bowl, and then he cracked the eggs into the bowl, mixing them together. When he took the lids off the glass bowl, an aroma filled his nose. He asked Robert what was that smell, Robert just smiled as he explained to Loki that is was a marinade, which was something to help add flavor and aroma to the food. He opened the red box and dumped it into the meat; he added these golden brown veggies and cheese. Finally, he added some milk and the contents of the bowl to the meat. He went to the sink and washed his hands; he dried them off, and mixed the contents of the meat with the other items until it was evenly mixed. Then Robert took the meat out of the bowls and put them in the glass dishes. As he did so, he shaped them into what looked like a loaf of bread. Loki had seen these loaves at the tower when people were making sandwiches. After he shaped the last loaf, he washed his hands again with soap, then he took the ketchup and BBQ sauces, mixed them together in a bowl, and then covered the top of the loaves equally. Robert asked Jarvis to turn the oven on to 250 degrees and he put the meat in the oven, closed the door, and set the timer for two hours. He then asked Jarvis to adjust the oven to 300 for another two hours

"Time to make dessert and then clean up," Robert commented. "You know, I do appreciate your help, and it's softened my view of you a little." And with that he opened a big can of peaches and dumped them into another bowl, adding in some apple cider and mixing the two items together. He got another two casserole dishes out, and spread butter on the bottom, helping to make it non-sticky. He then poured the peaches into the dishes, and popped open Pillsbury cans and covered them with a dough layer. He put plastic wrap over them and put them back in the refrigerator. "Those are for later. I'll put them in when we start eating. The corn and gravy will be very quick, like twenty minutes to cook. Right now, all we have to do is just clean up and set the table. Oh, right; our deal. Here." Robert handed over the fruit bowl to Loki. "A deal's a deal."

Loki just stared at Robert, 'Why is he so kind? I've been down here with him for hours, and Robert has been nothing but polite and friendly.' He was about to say something, but stopped himself he heard the only voice on Midgard that would make him feel uneasy.

"So there you are Loki. I was wondering where you were hiding all day. Thor's been looking for you," said Pepper as she came into the kitchen from the elevator. "I hope you've remembered our little conversation about not bothering Robert?"

"Pepper, it's okay, Loki has been nothing but a wonderful help and company for today." said Robert, coming to Loki's defense. "Loki, once again thank you for everything, but could you go upstairs for me please? I would prefer it if Thor didn't come down here just yet. I'm afraid he'll go tell everyone about the food, and I'd like to keep it a secret."

Loki looked at Robert with an eyebrow raised, 'He's trusting me with something…?' Loki said, "Sure; I can do that. Thank you once again. See you in few hours." And then he walked over to the elevator, got in and left.

"That was odd," mused Pepper, looking at Robert in suspicion. "I don't ever remember seeing him stutter before. And why did you answer me, before letting him leave?"

"Well, first off, I think he was in shock that someone would trust him with something. I figure it has something to do with last night, when you and Steve chewed everyone out for being an ass. Knowing Loki, he probably was more defiant, which would really piss one of you off. So he got an extra dose of getting bitch slapped." said Robert, as he started to clean up the dishes and everything else. Seeing the surprised look on Pepper's face, Robert guessed he was right. "Remember I was married, I know what happens when a bunch of guys piss off a woman."

"Well, you are correct on that. I'll leave you so you can finish; see you in a few hours," said Pepper. She walked to the elevator, and turned around once inside of it. "By the way, I really do hope this is awesome. If it's half as delicious as it smells, you are going to make Tony eat his words. Are you aware of that?"

Robert just stared at her, and a big shit eating grin grew on his face, and he just said one word, "Absolutely." With that she left, and he went back to cleaning up. Overhead, he heard "Why Trust You" by Alice Cooper being played. 'Irony; isn't it a beautiful thing?' was all he thought.

In no time, everything was ready; the tables were setup, the corn and gravy were simmering and he had triple checked the meatloaves and found them to be ready. The muffins were almost done, and it was 5:50 PM. 'Dam. I am just that good,' he thought and with that the elevator opened, revealing the Avengers and their guest.

Tony, Pepper, Thor, Jane, Loki, Steve, Clint, Natasha, and finally Bruce came out of the elevator, and they were silent as they looked around the room.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8 Uninvited Dinner Guests-Part 2

Tony, Pepper, Thor, Jane, Loki, Steve, Clint, Natasha, and finally Bruce came out of the elevator, and they were silent as they looked around the room, there in the center of the room, was a large square table, with a huge Montvale Woven Jacquard Tablecloth covering it. There were wooden chairs all around the table, each chair had a pearl white dinner plate, a salad and dinner fork on the left, then on the right was a knife and 2 spoons. There was a full crystal water glass, and an empty wine glass, there were autumn themed napkin folded the Diamond Arrow style. There were six bottle s of wine in ice on the table 3 red and 3 white.

Robert was pleased with his guest's reactions, he hope that he would catch everyone off guard, he had busted his ass getting everything setup. He was grateful of Jarvis telling about the conference supplies closet.

"Okay my first question, where did you get all this stuff, and please tell me you did not buy it." asked Tony as he was coming out of the shock.

"Ha-ha, no Jarvis told me about your conference supply room, he felt that would make things nicer for the dinner." Said Robert

"_Ladies and Gentleman, if you could please take a seat, dinner is ready."_ said Jarvis _"Sir and Miss. Potts please sit at the head of the table. Could Clint, Natasha, Jane and Thor, please sit on Tony's right please. And Loki, Steve, and Bruce please sit on Pepper's left, thank you very much." _

As they sat down at the table, everyone notice 2 stops left at the bottom of the table. Clint spoke first, "Expecting someone, to come or are they running late." as he sat down between Tony and Natasha.

"They are running late, and I wanted to see how smart I am. Please help yourself to the wine; I will bring the food over." Replied Robert as he opened the oven and took out the meatloaves and muffins. Then he took the cobblers out of the refrigerator and put those in the oven and set the timer for 40mins 275 degrees. Bruce and Steve offered to help carry the food over, Robert accepted their help and instructed them where to put the food.

As all the food sat in front of them, they took a second to see the feast, "Really, I can't believe it, it is meatloaf, it has been decades since I had meatloaf" Steve spoke, Of course it would make perfect sense on that statement

"Well let's eat." Asked Tony was about to eat, and he picked up a knife to cut the food. Suddenly he felt a whack on his leg, he knew it was Pepper. He was going to yell at her and find out what the problem was, but he saw almost everyone had their hands folded for grace. "Oh yeah, sorry." said Tony softly as he put his hands together.

**"Lord Jesus Christ, Friend of sinners, we thank you for the friendships we have, Prince of peace, we ask you that we may be peacemakers. Lord of all, we thank you for this food. Bless it to our bodies, we pray. May the Holy Spirit, guide us to safety in battle. My Lord hold our loved ones in comfort as they wait for us. In our faith, we say Ahem**." Preached Robert, as he looked up and around, he was surprise to see everyone even Loki, quiet and respectful. "Okay enough of this, Let's Eat!" Robert said, which made everyone smile and laugh.

"Hey Wait a minute, where is my plate?" asked Tony

"Oh my mistake let me get for you." said Robert as he got up, walked into the kitchen, he came out of the kitchen with a plate and a metal lid on top. As he set it down in front of Tony, he pulled the lid off, and there was a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich, "I hope you like grape jelly?" said Robert.

Tony looked at the sandwich for a second, he wanted to slug him. Then he remembered Robert's reaction, as he stood up, turned to face and looked Robert in the eye, there was an uneasy silence for a few moments, as everyone waited and watched. Pepper reached up to touch his arm, but then Tony cleared his throat and then said, "Um, well played sir, I was an ass to you and I am truly sorry, you have earned some of my respect." and then he put his hand out.

Robert looked Tony, he knew there a lot of different ways that could have gone, but this was the one he had hoped for. Robert took the hand, and gave him a firm shake, "All is forgiven, you have my respect." and proceed to get Tony a clean plate. As everyone ate, many questions were asked to Robert, from where did the recipe come from, where did he cook at, what items did he use, and then the voice from the ceiling spoke.

"_I am sorry to interrupt but Nick Fury, Maria Hill are here with an Agent Stones and Michaels."_ Said Jarvis

"Well, Well, I am so smart, but yet I can't win the Powerball." said Robert "I knew they would be showing up tonight."

As the elevator opened up, "YOU ARE DAMM RI-! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" as Nick Fury stop in front everyone.

"Well it looks like dinner, you could see that if you looked out the eye that wasn't covered." said Tony, as he drank a sip of wine. Knowing full well that would piss him off more.

"Agent Hall, You better have an explanation for this, and you have 3 minutes or I will have your ass fired." said the man with a bald head, thin glasses and a large gut, who was standing to the left of Agent Hill.

"What I am doing my assignment that my supervisor at SHIELD gave me. I am helping a team bond, and then work on their public image." said Robert as he ate some potatoes like nothing was wrong.

"Well, you weren't supposed to get this job; this was supposed to be Agent Michaels job. As of now I am transferring you back to FBI. Get your stuff and let's go now" Said Agent Stones

"Michaels is a window licking, cum-sucking, sheep rapist, weasel loving bastard, who is lousy ass agent." Fired back Robert, "By the way, it was also you transferred me 2 years ago, so according to the agreement that is between the FBI and SHIELD, Which I am sure Agent Hill has memorized. On the agreement only the Director and Deputy Director, have the right to release any agent back to the agency that they came from. So why don't you ask the two nice people next to you?" The Avengers stop what they were doing, they were amazed how Robert was not intimated by anyone.

Stones looked at Hall, "Who the hell do you think you are, I am your boss, I don't care what that stupid paper has to say with that worthless agency. You are so wrong; fuck this, your fired. Michaels, arrest him now."

Before Michaels could move, "I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT, I have never heard of the policy." Yelled Fury

"He is right, and you never heard of it because you don't read my emails." said Commander Hill, as she just kept looking forward, in her classic military pose.

"Oh, Well regardless of that, Agent Hall." Fury said, as he was rubbing his head.

"Yes, Sir" Robert said as he stood up.

"Explain to me one simple reason why, I don't end this and get rid of you, so we can leave." Fury said, as he was rubbing his head more

"I will do better sir, I can offer you more than one: In less than 36 hours, of meeting the Avengers, I have start to build friendships with, Miss Potts and Steve, got Tony Stark to apologize to me, calm down Bruce from turning to the hulk, survived Natasha's Death Stare 3 times, and spent 6 hours with Loki, starting to build a trusting relationship with him, got all the Avengers to sit at dinner table, say grace, and then eat for at least 30 minutes, with them being quiet and respectful to one another, and finally I am ninety percent sure, the psychological condition that all the Avengers have together and why they need each other." Stated Robert, the rest of the Avengers were shocked quiet, as they thought over what Robert had just said. Everything he had just said was true.

"Oh, one more thing sir, I am sorry I almost forgot there is one Avenger that has earned my complete trust, Jarvis." said Robert, getting mad at him for not including that, the first time.

"Everything you just said, and you think that you give any credit, that is all bullshit crap. You called a stupid computer an avenger, what are you, ha-ha-ha-ha, and an idiot." Said Michaels

"That stupid Computer is, the Lifeline of this Tower, You jackass. I am the one who built that Computer. If I ever hear you call Jarvis stupid again, I will personally pummel you into the ground." Said Tony, It would be a cold day in hell if someone attack Jarvis, and what was with every single federal agent coming into his building and giving the Avengers attitude.

"Agents Barton and Romanoff", Fury called out, "Is any of this information that Agent Hall has stated at all true." Fury knew he could get the facts out of them.

Natasha and Clint looked at each other and nodded, Clint stood up, he looked at Robert and then he looked at the director and said, "Yes sir, they are all true, and with all due respect sir. We would like to retract our request to have him removed." Fury looked at his agents thinking what the hell is going on here.

"A word with you, Commander in the elevator." Fury said to Hill and walked over to it. She followed him and they walked inside, after a few minutes they came out. "Jarvis, I two questions for you." Fury said to Jarvis.

_"Yes sir, how may I help you?"_ Jarvis asked

Fury responded with, "One can you give me a honest opinion with being bias, and two please compare all information on both agents and tell us who is the best person for job."

"_Yes sir I can give you an honest answer and I have already made a final calculation to the best agent. That is Agent Hall."_ said Jarvis

"Agent Hall?" said Fury

"Yes sir" said Robert, as he turned to face the directors

"Agent Hall" said Fury, he paused for a second, "How would you like to join the Avengers, granted it is a trial basis." He hated when other agencies tried to screw him or his people.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Said Robert, as a big smile appeared on his face and he sat down.

"To hell with this bullshit, Agents arrest Hall now!" shouted out a red face Stones, he was furious, he did not care what SHIELD said, he was going to have his way

As the FBI agents took a step forward, 3 knives came out of nowhere and 2 landed directly between their legs and one flew between them into the wall. They both stopped, as they looked at the table of superheros, they saw Clint and Natasha had their guns aimed, Thor had his Mjolnir in his hand, Tony, Steve, Bruce looked like they were ready to rumble, and even Jane, Pepper and Loki, had pissed off looks on their faces. Then there were the sounds of two guns from Fury and Hill aimed at the Agents

"I am only going to say this once, Do not make a Stupid Ass Decision, Do not Fuck with My Agents." said Fury

"That was a warning shot, there will not be another. this is the part of the movie, where you leave or you can die." said Agent Hall smiling at the fact that the Avengers have accepted him. The FBI agents, knew they had no chance, so they turned around and walked to the elevator with Stones, yelling, "You're finished Hall, you're finished!"

After the FBI agents have left, a loud rumbling sound suddenly filled the room. Fury looked down at his stomach; he realized that he had not eaten since the morning. Hall said, "Have a seat, please there is plenty of food."

Fury and Hill looked look each other, "What do you have anyway?" asked Fury

Well, there are meatloaf, mashed potatoes, corn, brown gravy, and blueberry muffins." said Robert as offered the new guests food, as they ate the food, they gave Robert compliments on the food.

A few minutes went by Natasha looked at Robert, and said, "You knew Jarvis was going to pick you, didn't you." She had a hunch and she usually was right, and another smile appeared on Robert's face, she knew she was right.

Hall smiled at her and said, "I was 90% sure that he would, I mean things happen for a reason and I knew that, because somebody in this room had hacked into the FBI, saw the email, and changed the list of agents that was supposed to get this job. The reason I know this, is because I saw the original email, and my name was not on it."

After the words left Robert's mouth, the room became very quiet; everybody was trying to figure it out, so everyone stared at the known hacker of the group. Robert just looked around the room; he thought to himself, 'Damm, these people are too predictable.' So he said, "Tell you what, I will be nice and I will tell you who did it, I mean they had the group best intentions in mind."

Fury looked at Robert, "I don't give a damm, what they had in mind, it had to be Stark, and you are always hacking to our system and doing shit."

Tony was about the defend himself, Robert jumped before, "Actually sorry Fury, it was not Stark, or Barton, or Natasha."

So everyone looked at each other, well there was only one other genius in the room, so everyone starts to look at Bruce. "Good Guess, but it was not him either." said Robert, holding up a glass of white wine to the light.

"Well, who is the mysterious person?" asked Thor, who had been very quiet and just observing everything that has been happening.

"Hmmm, Oh I don't know if I should tell you." as a small smirk went across Robert's face, "What do you think." Everybody was looking to see who Robert was trying to make eye contact with, "I mean you are pretty quiet, I don't think the group will be mad at you now." And then he paused, he took a sip of wine and set the glass down, looked at the ceiling and said, "It is okay, I understand why you did it, Jarvis." The room became deathly quiet as the shocked settled in

"_How did you know it was me sir."_ Said the A.I. in the ceiling ever so quietly

To Be Continued

**Notes:**

the prayer is highlighted and underline, because i feel it would be something that would want to be taken seriously


	9. Chaptewould you like to lie on the couch

**Disclaimer, I am not a therapist in anyway, the psychological problems are just my opinion. And after all, this is just a story of fiction.**

"_How did you know it was me, sir?"_ Said the A.I. in the ceiling ever so quietly

To be able to hear the sound of a pin drop wouldn't be an exaggeration, it also like a museum, because nobody moved at all. Tony mouth had dropped open, Pepper and Natasha were looking at Tony, Loki and Thor was even in shock. Finally to break the silence, "Um, Robert with all respect, how the hell did you figure that out!" said Clint

"Well we will get to that, but first DESSERT!" said Robert. As he stood up and walked over to the oven, praying that Jarvis had kept an eye on it. As he opened the oven door, he saw that it was a crisp golden brown, "Thank you Jarvis, I greatly appreciate it."

"_You are welcome sir, although I agree with Agent Barton, I would like to know how you figure it out?"_ said Jarvis

"All good things, to those who wait, now does anyone have room for some Peach cobbler and vanilla ice cream?" asked Robert, as everyone's hand at the table shot up, Robert chuckled to himself.

Fifth teen minutes later, everybody was rubbing their stomachs; even Fury, Hill and Loki had big smiles on their faces. "Agent Hall, I will have to admit that was the best and most entertaining dinner, I have had in a very long time." commented Fury

"Well, thank you very much, and now I am sure everyone would like the mystery solved, I feel like I am in a Scooby Doo Cartoon." said Robert, "Okay Everyone knows that Jarvis is protective of Tony, because, well there is Tony and he never listens to the voice of reason. Okay so I am probably sure that Jarvis looks electronically for anything that he finds that concerns the Avengers, Right?"

Robert saw Tony, who had the stupid 'who me face on him' and Pepper nodding so he continued , "So four months Jarvis finds this email sent to the FBI, CIA , NSA, and god knows whatever black ops that the governments runs. And then Jarvis looks at all the names on the email and analyzes them, then comes to the conclusion that they are like Michaels, and suck donkey ass. So Jarvis has two choices, one he can tell Tony or Pepper, of course what will happen, Tony will storm into Fury's office and tell him, and blow it all to hell. And then Fury will snap and shoots Tony, probably, well in the leg." Robert looked at Tony had a faked shocked looked on his face and then he looked at Fury, who was nodding his head yes.

"So anyways, option two, Jarvis looks through the entire rosters of all the Agencies, to find an agent that would best fit the government and Avengers needs. Well he sees my profile; I work for SHIELD already, so he figures that is the best fit. So Jarvis changes the email and adds me towards the top of the list. How I am doing there, Jarvis, ole buddy." says Robert

"_Sir, you are 100% percent correct, I am amazed."_ said Jarvis, in a tone of disbelief that he had been figured out.

"Okay so the three people that got selected to make the decision are really anal about being on time with files, Commander Hill, you have nothing on these people about reports. So what I am guessing is Jarvis changes the names of the contacts of these there people in everyone's computer except my supervisor, who is Johnson. He change the e in the contacts to the e from the Czech alphabet, it has an accent over it. Jarvis then creates bogus email accounts so the email goes through and not gets sent back. Well here comes the deadline date, and there is my information, and a bunch of losers, that hell, Loki would have been picked over them. And TA-DA, here I Am." said Robert, as he got up to get a beer, and offer to anyone, Clint, Tony, and Jane accepted.

"That is the most insane, wacked out, Oliver Stone conspiracy theory I have ever heard, and I have heard some weird ones." said Hill, as she shook her head, if that would send her back to reality.

Well that did not work, because Jarvis said, _"Agent Hall, I am truly surprised, you are correct on everything. How did you figure this out? And also I would like to hear your theory on the psychological condition." _

"Yeah about that, we are share the same one that is impossible. That only happens on TV." Said Clint

"I am going to agree with Clint, I don't see how it is possible." Said Bruce

"We are all screwed up, but please let's hear your diagnosis." said Tony as he drank from the beer

"Like I said, I have read everybody's file over many times and it is like a puzzle, but each file of the person says the same thing, "Let's take it person by person, the easiest one first, Banner, he is always afraid of the Hulk getting out and going wild. The Hulk is always afraid of Banner trying to get rid of him. Clint, still has PSTD from Loki, and is always afraid of not being in control, Steve, He was gone for 70 years, and he is grasping at anything that makes sense and trying to lean a new world. Tony, he is always afraid of not being on top, in charge, center of attention, also when people try to restrict him, Natasha your past, your ledger, the nightmares, you never want to be that dark again. Thor, trying so desperate to bring the past back, so that he can his love back, not to be sneered at, Pepper and Jarvis ,Hell just trying to keep Tony from blowing himself or everyone up. And then there is Loki, whose entire life to a point ever decision had been made for him, he had no say, NOW this does not excuse his actions. To live in the shadow of Thor, to be mocked by Thor's Friends, he wanted to show that he was in control, so he made a deal with the devil, or Thanos."

"To sum it all up, even you Nick and Maria, each and every single one of you, suffer from the fear of losing control in your life or future including me. One of the things that is covered in my file, that has so much red tape, is my personal past. See you can find stuff about my first wife and my daughter that I gave up my rights to, remember the crazy Italian woman. Well, I did remarry; she had a son from a previous marriage." Robert paused stood silent for a moment or two, and then sat down, he took another deep breath, everyone could tell he was trying to bring something was very painful up.

Robert could feel the water coming to his eyes, his throat got raspy, he lifted his head, "We were married for about 7 years, it was good, yeah really good." he stuttered the last two words.

"Robert, it is okay, you don't have to force it out, and you can stop." Said Steve, he did not know why he said that, but he could tell that this was going to be bad.

"Brave Robert, Take comfort, you are among true friends" said Thor, he looked in Robert's eyes, he knew that this was a dark pain, he has seen it before.

"About 2 and half years ago, I um, um, tears started to fall, he mumbled something, my family."

Pepper got up and walked over to Robert, She put her hands on Robert's shoulders, and she knew this was going to be bad, real bad. "It is okay, Robert, we understand, we have all been where it is dark."

He took a second, and he felt a hand on his arm, he looked up, and saw it was Bruce, he looked into his eyes, he swear he saw the Hulk, just for a second, 'saying it is okay.' Bruce came back, he looked at Robert.

Robert, was crying more, he knew he had to get it out. Finally, he felt it he looked up and he saw Loki eyes, those green eyes, saying we won't judge you. Robert turned from him and said, "I killed my family." and then he heard everyone gasp. And then it went black.

To be continued ..


	10. Chapter 10 something odd is happening

Robert was crying more, he knew he had to get it out. Finally, he felt it he looked up and he saw Loki eyes, those green eyes, saying we won't judge you. Robert turned from him and said, "I killed my family." and then he heard everyone gasp. And then it went black.

Next thing, Robert feels is someone with warm hands, holding his hands, her skin is so soft and smooth, he hears voices, but they are jumbled, a lot of commotion going on. He feels a dull pain in his head, a little on the front and a lot on the back his head. He hears a moaning sound coming from his mouth, "Bruce come here, he is coming to." He hears a little more clearly. As his eyes start to open, it is all blurry, as his focus comes back he sees the faces of Pepper and Natasha directly over him, "Robert are you okay do you know where you are at?" Pepper said, "Can you say something, are you okay."

"Well now I understand that line from Hotel California, This could be Heaven or this could be Hell. What the hell happened?" Robert said, as he tried to get up, there was hand on his chest he looked for it belong too, and it was Bruce's.

"Easy there, just lay back down; you hit your head twice when you passed out." said Bruce as he started to look over Robert for signs of bleeding or swelling on the head, he let a small gust of air, as in relief that everything looked okay. "You can get up now, just go slow, everything looks okay, but I would like to CAT scan you just to be safe."

Bruce and Steve held out their hands to Robert, Robert took each of their hands and gripped them tight; he felt them lifting him up slow and easy. "Okay, now does someone want to tell me what happened, and does anyone have some Advil?"

"Well you told us that you killed your family and your eyes went into the back of your head, your head then hit the table, then you fell off the chair and the back of your head bounce off of the floor like a ping pong ball. When then you went nighty- nighty for a little." said Stark, still in his chair drinking a beer.

"Sorry, I guess I should have warned you that with my condition, in high stress moments, I can have these micro-sleeps for about 30 sec to 5 minutes." said Robert as he was helped into a chair. As he looked around at the Avengers, he saw a look of concern on some of their faces; he knew what they were thinking. "Okay for those thinking it, I don't have these moments in a gun fights, because if I did I would be dead." He chuckled a little; when he saw the concerned faces relax a little. Next thing, Robert saw was Tony motion that he was going to throw at him It was like an energy drink can, Robert raised his hand and Tony lobbed it over to him,

Robert looked at the can, it was a brand he never saw before, Tony then said, "they work great they can keep me up for a day. It is my own personal mix."

Robert opened the 16 oz. can and drank it, no more like he chugged it quickly. All of sudden Robert felt awake, he felt like he could kick everyone ass in the room, he felt fast and strong, he felt ALIVE! He felt like he was invincible, he felt happy! He felt like moving a mountain. 'Wait a minute; I should not feel like this, why I am shaking worse that San Francisco.' "Tony What the Hell is in this?!" he said to Tony as he felt his hands shake uncontrollably

Tony acted like he was thinking, "Then he said well it has 632 mg of caffeine, green tea and a lot of other 15 letter word ingredients. It works really well."

"Because I have 55 mg of Adderall in me and 400 mg Provigil in me that is why, Holy Shit my heart is beating fast, like a top fueled dragster fast, why do I see a pink elephant and spiders crawling towards me?" After the words left his mouth, he started to shake and convulsions, he started to shake more violently and he fell off the chair into a fetal position

Bruce saw was happening, "Guys, we have to get him to the medical bay, he is going into caffeine overdose now!"

Steve quickly grabbed his left side, Thor grabbed his right side, Tony and Clint each held a leg. Tony was telling Jarvis to open the elevator, everyone else that stayed behind in the common room was in shock, they could not believe what had just happened, yes it a pure accident. Natasha, she knew Robert was going to need a sedative, so she ran to the stairs and ran into her room, she open the door, she rushed in and opened a drawer in her bedroom. There was a pill bottle, the sedatives, very strong ones, she usually only gave a quarter of one to Clint, she could take ½ pill, but they absorbed quickly. She ran back to the medical bay, when she got there, Robert was still shaking badly, Bruce had him strapped down so that he would not hurt himself any further,

"Bruce, see if these will help him." She said loudly, as she tossed the bottle to Bruce, Bruce, caught the bottle and looked at the pills, both eyebrows shot up, as he looked at the assassin. "I take a ½ of one pill, and other occasions I use a ¼ grind it up, they work almost instantly. Bruce had to work fast; Robert could really hurt himself bad, or have a heart attack. Bruce quickly grinded up a quarter of pill and added a little water to dilute the power, he grab a syringe, pulled it back and sucked the liquid, he found a vein and injected the drug into Robert.

The other Avengers were watching outside of the room, Jane held close to Thor who had left the room to give them space. Tony and Pepper held each other as well, Tony was cursing myself, 'Great, I am going to kill him, I am going to kill a SHIELD agent, How could you forget his medication.' He kept thinking this over and over, Pepper put her hands on his head and made him look in her eyes , as if to say, 'don't worry it is okay' . Loki stood back in the room, by himself, hoping that Robert was going to be okay, and trying to understand why he cared if the Midgard live or die, it did not make sense.

After 5 minutes the drug finally started to work, Robert's heart became more normal beating, he stop thrashing around and his breathing became more regular, a few more minutes went by, and Bruce went out to talk to the others, and to tell them he would be okay, but for the night he needs to stay sedated and sleep.

Fury and Hill, offered Bruce, SHIELD's doctors or faculties, if Bruce would need them or if his condition got worse, they also did want to be updated on his condition in the morning. They excused themselves and left.

Natasha had been watching the two SHIELD directors, she was curious as she studied them, "So, did you find that strange too?" a voice came from behind her, she turned around and saw it was Loki, leaning up against a table with his arms folded.

She still had hated for him, for all the damage that he had cause to her planet, her team, and her best friend. "What are you talking about, and like you care." She snapped at him, this got the attention of Clint, who walked over to her

"Really, my fellow spider, you are going to try and play dumb with me. You share with me and I will tell you what I saw. But you are wrong, because for reasons I can't explain, I do care." Said Loki as he stood up straight to face the two agents

At this point the rest of team has heard the conversation, "Brother, if you know something, you should share it with the team, instead of these games." Said Thor, he was in no mood to play games, when bad things happened to people he cared for.

Loki looked at Thor and then he scanned the rest of the room, he could see that everyone had the 'Just say what you know now!' face on, "I am not your, oh HeL, you know what I mean. Fine, didn't you find it odd that when Robert said he killed his family, everyone was shocked except your directors, they looked like stones."

"Well, that would not surprise me, it would not be the first time they knew something that we did not." Comment Tony "Question is, as he turn to look at Robert." he paused for a second, "Why the fuck, or what the fuck, would make someone think or say, that they killed their own family?"

**Tony and Pepper**

Later that night, Tony was lying in bed with Pepper; he could not figure things out, 'why would you say you killed your family? How can you be a SHIELD or FBI agent with that, is has to be something?' his brain was going everywhere, why could they not find anything.

"Tony, I know you are thinking about Robert, I am too, but we can't do anything now, let's get some sleep, and hopefully he will be awake." She said as she turned to face him.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." he said, as he went to kiss her on the lips, "THAT IS IT, HOLY SHIT!" It hit his brain like a freight train, as he jumped out of bed. "Goddammit, why didn't I think of this sooner? Jarvis, find out when Robert transferred to SHIELD, and then go back from there."

"_Yes Sir, but what am I looking for? Mr. Hall transferred to SHIELD two years ago."_ said Jarvis

"Tony you are making no sense as usual. Why do you always these moments at bedtime." said Pepper as she sat up in the bed.

"How he killed them, it makes sense, Jarvis, starting 3 months before he transferred over, look for auto accidents with fatalities involving people that fell asleep while driving." Said Tony as he started to get dressed, he went over to kiss her. "Sorry babe, but if he wakes up in the morning, he is going to need us to help him."

Pepper looked at Tony, "Sometimes you can be a real bastard!" That got his attention real quick as he looked at her, "Good, now that you are focused on me for four seconds, go save him." She knew Tony was always protective of the team.

**Clint and Natasha.**

Clint was having another night of bad nightmares, so he was sitting at the table with a glass of milk, and his partner across from him, drinking coffee. "Well at least we got some sleep tonight." Said Natasha, as she tried to offer encouragement.

"I know, this one was different, it was odd, I was driving down the highway, with a woman and her son, and it was at night. I think somewhere around Philadelphia, it was a like I knew them. Then all of sudden, it went dark; there were bright lights, a violent crash. My eyes opened up, and they were bleeding, they were dead, I started to scream, and then you woke me up."

"it is strange for you to have a dre-." Natasha, she stopped, it dawned on her "We need to go do some research and hack into police stations computers. I think I understand what happen to Robert and his family."

**Thor and Loki**

Thor and Loki were sitting in Thor's room talking about the night's events, "I don't understand why his health is on my mind. But I am concerned of his guilt for this thing he did." Said Loki

"It is odd, for you to show concern about someone that you just met. He is here for a reason, what do these Midgard's call it, 'fate'. It is amusing to see him mock you and you do not fight back." Said Thor, happy that he is having a conversation with his brother, and he is not mocking him.

"True, his remarks, make Stark ones look childish, I need some air, I going to walk out to the balcony." Said Loki as he got up

"I could use a drink, I will join you there." Said Thor

As they walked out the door, and went to the balconies, they almost knock over Barton and Natasha, "Watch where you are walking lug head." Said Clint "what are you doing out."

"Might I ask the same as you? I thought I was allowed to roam the tower, without restriction." Snapped back Loki

"Both of you shut up, actually for once Loki, it is possible for someone to project a dream into someone else's mind." Asked Natasha

"Yes it is possible, for that to happen, but if you are asking if Midgard could do it, I doubt it." Replied Loki

"Okay, let's go to the theater room, and see what Jarvis can do to help, I think I know what happened with Robert." Said Natasha, she did not why, but she felt the need to help him. Strange how in little over four days, everybody has this agent on their mind and wants to help him.

He was headed to the theater room , he stop at the bar to get a drink, as he walked into the theater room, before he turned the lights on, he saw that he was not alone, there were 4 figures and they were arguing like a bunch of children

"I already searched everything possible, there is red tape everywhere." That sounded like Natasha

"I thought you were a spy and could hack into everything, but the police computer is too tough" That was Loki snapping

"Like you can do any good anyway, I like to see you can get through the red tape" Of course there is Purple Arrow boy to the rescue

"Well, can't you get some scissors and cut the red tape." And finally there is Thor

Tony turned on the lights, and the four avengers looked at him, "Now children, remember the rule, no arguing after 1am, or I will send you to your rooms." commented Tony as he walked down to them, 'Okay, so I am not the only one with thoughts. What did you come up with?"

"_Sir, I think I have found the information and also the police officer that worked the crime scene."_ said Jarvis, _"He is available if you would like to talk to him,"_

Tony looked at everyone, "What is the problem, Yes, Jarvis I would like to talk to him." Okay maybe we can get this figured out by sunrise.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11 My, How small the world is

A police officer appeared on the screen, "May I ask who I am talking to?" said Tony, asked the officer, who looked like a cousin of Steve Rodgers he had short blond hair, young looking face, blue eyes, and a happy smile. Tony thought 'Oh God, there are more of the Cap'n Crunch'

"My name is Sergeant Mitch Adams, of Pennsylvania State Police; I was contacted by a representative of your staff. This is highly unusual to be talking to the Avengers at three in the morning" the officer said

'Unusual, Really Dude, you should try to walk a day, in my shoes, but then again you might be committed by the end of the day.' Tony thought, "Hello sir, my name is Tony Stark, thank you for your time, I would like to ask you about a case of a horrible accident that happened over 2 years ago." He said

"Yes, your rep. gave me a heads up on that so I was able to pull the file, this is one of those events that happened that you don't ever forget. Yes, I responded to the scene the accident it was a two car accident with two fatalities, the red car had Agent Hall and his family in it, and the black car was driven by one person. As you can see by the photos, in the email I sent you." said the officer "The red car was going east, the black car was going west, and as you see the black car crashed into the red car at high rate of speed, killing Robert's wife and stepson instantly . Now Hall did admit to falling asleep at the wheel, but I did not charge him because he was in his lane and we also did determine that even if he was awake. There was no way he could avoid the accident and also it would have killed him."

"_Sir, I must inform you that Nick Fury has entered the building, and he is quite mad."_ Said Jarvis

As if on cue, the theater doors, opened, a familiar tone to all the Avengers. "STARK! WHY AM I GETTING PHONE CALLS AT TWO IN THE MORNING." yelled Fury. As he got closer, "Because all of you, are trying to hack police stations computers in Pennsylvania, and who the hell are you talking too, at three in the morning!"

Tony looked at Fury, "Do you seriously wear that outfit all the time? And if you do, how does it not smell, I mean unless you spray it with febreeze?" Stark said, "This is the officer that responded to Robert's accident, we are trying to help him."

Fury lifted his hands and put them on his face and moved them down real slow, as if trying to wipe the urge to choke Tony, "I already know what happened, I read the reports, yes, it is sad, but it is a closed case, there were three deaths. So end this call now and stop wasting everyone's time."

Everyone turn to at looked at Fury, including the police officer, after a few seconds of silence, "What the fuck, did you all forget how to understand English."

Thor stood up and said, 'With all due respect sir, you should get your vision looked at. The officer just told us that, only two people died at the accident."

Tony, Clint and Loki just looked at Thor, finally, "Yes, Yes, that is awesome Rock of Ages, you just your first prefect sarcasm remark, that was beautiful." Tony said

Fury looked at Thor, in disbelief, he turned to look at Natasha and Clint, and they nodded their heads in agreement. "Officer, I am director Nick Fury of SHIELD, please identify yourself, also did you tell these agents that there were only two deaths and why?"

"Sir, I am Sergeant Mitch Adams, of Pennsylvania State Police; yes I did tell them there two deaths, because that is what is happened, the driver from the black car was arrested for DUI. I arrested him myself, he though he claimed he could not be arrested because he was a FBI agent. When we got back to the station, about 30 minutes later, he walked out the door, with his Superior Agent Stones. I had made a protest to my Commander, but he said there was nothing we could do."

The room suddenly got twenty degrees cooler, and everybody's got that sick, disgusting feeling in their stomachs. Even Nick Fury, had a look of shock on his face, "Officer, I am going to ask you to verify that , because the official report that I have says there were three deaths, and nothing mention about an arrest, or FBI agents." He said,

"Well I sent Mr. Stark, a copy of the report that I have here granted I had to make some changes, but those were in there." Said the officer as the sound of phone going off in the background.

Stark without even being told, pulled up the file on the screen next to the officer and as everyone in the room read the report. Fury knew this was going to be bad, the report he had was very different, this was a cover-up that would perfectly explain Robert's transfer to SHIELD, "Officer, I am sorry to tell you this, but the report I have is very different and not the same as you sent Stark." Fury said reluctantly 'he always hated it, when he has to admit to Stark, that he was right.'

"Well, I hope this can be cleared up, I just got a message from my Superior that he wants to see me now. They're very few people that can change a report without me knowing, and judging by your facial responses I think I have uncovered something, that was not meant to be." Adams said, as his phone went off again, a look of concern appeared on his face when he read the message.

"Officer Adams, I am sorry for this mess, and I hope everything works out, I like your style. If you get into trouble, I will give you my number, and I will get you a job with SHIELD." Fury said, because he knew the officer was going to be fired very shortly.

Tony had the same feeling, he felt bad for the officer, and he got pulled into something that wasn't his fault, the man was just doing his job. "And if you don't get a job there, you left me know, I will make a position for you if I have to officer, but before you go, can I ask you one more question,."

Adams looked at his phone one more time," Thank you both, I have a feeling I am will be using your offers, I know the question you are going to ask, the driver of the black car, his name is FBI agent , Devon Michaels. Have a good night gentleman and ma'am."

'Yup, he has to be really related to Spangles somehow.' went through Tony's brain. As the officer disappeared from the screen and the lights came back on. "Well, that was quite the unexpected answer. How you Midgard's do always say, opened Pandora's Box." said Loki as he was sitting down tapping his fingers together slowly in a rhythm.

Tony, Fury, and Clint looked at him, they wanted to slug him, but they all had to admit, he was right, what the hell where they going to do now. "Well, Mr. all- knowing Director, what do we do now?" Said Tony as he shook his head side to side. As they all started to walk out of the theater room, trying to think of the next step.

"Why don't we ask Rodgers, he has sometimes great wisdom, in areas of morals?" suggested Thor as he walked out the door.

"I guess, we probably could ask Banner too, we might as well get everyone's input." Said Clint

"So who is going to tell the captain the problem of the day?" said Natasha

"Who is going to tell me what, and why is everyone up and Director why are you here?" said a very confused looking Captain America. Steve came out of the elevator and saw his teammates talking and mentioning his name.

**Robert **

Robert was still out of it, he had the dreams of the crash, over and over. But each time it happened it got louder, more real, more things changed, like at one point. His wife and step son who were dead, got up and looked at him, and said "Why didn't you save us!" He was tossing and turning, sweating, mumbling and then finally, his eyes opened. He saw a bright light, he saw them, they were coming back for him, Robert started to cry, "I am sorry, I didn't know I would fall asleep, and please forgive me!" But then he heard their voices, "Come join us, we forgive you, join us." Robert's heart ache, he loved them so much, he saw the angels pointing to a bottle on the table next to him. He started to reach for it, wanting to join his loved ones and be free of his pain.

**Avengers**

As the group was about to tell Steve what was going on, how Michaels killed Robert's family, the FBI cover up, when Jarvis interrupted, _"Sir, Mr. Hall is awake and is moving shall I alert Dr. Banner." _

"Well, finally some encouraging news to hear to say the least, yes Jarvis, let Banner know please." Said tony

"_Sir, Mr. Hall seems to in a dream state, he is talking to people that are not there, he is under great duress, saying things like "I am sorry, forgive me, and yes I will join you". He is right now reaching for a bottle of pills that are next to him._ Jarvis stated, as everyone turned to look at each other in shock, and then suddenly Natasha took off running towards the medical wing.

"Oh Fuck, those are the sedatives I gave to Banner, if he eats them he will die quickly. We need to go now!" Natasha shouted back at and the rest of the group started to run

"Jarvis, wake everyone up in the tower now!, Do anything and I mean anything to stop him, and get someone to him." Tony said while running

As they were running, some took the stairs, some took the elevator. Natasha knew that if Robert took more than 1 pill it would dissolve in 3 minutes and he would be dead, because there no way to stop the drugs effect.

**Bruce**

Finally having fallen into a deep sleep, he was actually sleeping well. Then all of sudden, he almost thrown out of bed by Rock music , "Jarvis what the hell. Why would you do that to me." As he woke up dazed and confused

"_I am sorry Dr. Banner, Agent Hall is awake, and he seems to be under great duress, he currently trying to grab the pill bottle, that is on a table next to him and maybe trying possible commit suicide"_ said Jarvis

Bruce face turned to horror as he heard the words, how could he have been so stupid and leave the pills next to him. He asked, "Where are the others?" as he got out of the bed and put on a shirt

"_They are in process of running to him, but I fear they will not make it in time, Mr. Hall room is two floors directly below you, you are the closest. "said Jarvis_

Banner was furious with himself as he tried to run out of the apartment, he tripped over a rug and hit his head against a table, and twisted his ankle, he screamed in pain. He had to get to Robert, this was his fault, how could he be so stupid. Robert was going to die, this was his fault, what will the others think, I dd—SHUT UP! PUNY BANNER, HULK SAVE FRIEND, screamed in his head as the Hulk took over and started to transform.

It only took a few seconds for Bruce to turn into the Hulk, Jarvis, did not know much of the Hulk, But he knew it was a dangerous risk, but it was the only way to save Robert, _"Hulk, Agent Hall's is directly under your room two floors down."_

"HULK HEARS VOICE, WHY HULK SHOULD LISTEN TO VOICE?" Said Hulk

"_Hulk, please Robert almost has the bottle, if you go straight down; you will make it in time, please save him He is your friend." _said Jarvis

Hulk says"HALL, NICE MAN, HULK SAVE NICE MAN." and with that, the hulk jumped up and started to smash through the floors.

**Avengers **

As they were almost there, there was a giant rumbling that shook everything and everyone off their feet, Natasha, Steve Clint, and Loki was running down the stairs, they lost their balance and slammed into the wall and then fell on each other, Tony, Thor, and Fury were in the elevator, it lost power just for a second and then they lost their footing and fell on top of each other.

"Stark and Thor, Get your Stupid asses off me!" Shouted Fury

"Jarvis, what the HELL was that?!" yelled Tony as he tried to Thor off of him

"_That was Dr. Banner turning in to the Hulk, and going through two floors to get to Mr. Hall"_ said Jarvis

"Oh great can't wait to see that repair bill." said Tony thinking about how much it will cost

**Pepper**

Pepper was in her room, sleeping peaceful, well was sleeping peaceful, when the vibrations and sound reached her. She woke up frightened, was it an attack, an earthquake, "Jarvis what is going on"

"_I am sorry Miss Potts, but Mr. Hall, has waked up, and is under some type of duress, He is trying to reach a bottle of strong sedatives that Dr. Banner gave him earlier. But now he is trying to get them and commit suicide. Everyone is trying to get to him, Banner was the closest, but he tripped and twisted his ankle. He transformed into the hulk and then proceeded to the medical wing, by going straight done."_ Said Jarvis

Pepper, thought oh my god, I need to get there now and she flew out of bed, put on a robe and basically hauled ass

**Robert**

As he reached closer and closer, he almost had the bottle, yes the bottle, he can be with his loved ones, he will rejoin them in heaven, we will be together. The pain will stop, I love them so much. He suddenly felt and heard a giant rumble and then there was a pause and there was a huge BOOM! There was dust and plaster everywhere, as the dust cleared he saw the Hulk, but he almost had the bottle, he reached for it and got it. He was just about to open it, when a giant green hand covered his hand that had the bottle. He looked up and stared the hulk in the eyes "No, let me have them, I need to join my family you bastard."

**HULK**

Hulk looked at the man, He did not know this man long, but the man was nice to hulk, nice to team, he saw the pain and tears come from man's face, He heard pesky Banner in his head, Save him hulk, he is friend, he is in pain, like all of us, don't hurt him. "Robert is friend, Hulk help friend, friend not hurt himself" as the hulk came closer to Robert.

Robert did not care he wanted to die, "No, give me the bottle, I want my family, KILL ME YOU ASS, I HATE YOU." As he tried to punch the hulk he wanted to die, if he can't get the pills I will have the hulk kill me

Hulk saw the man try to punch, the man screamed at him, Banner was telling hulk 'Robert does not mean it, he is upset, he depressed.' Hulk looked man, "No hurt, and no hurt friend." And the hulk went to hold him and pick him up ever so gentle. Hulk looked in Robert's eyes, "Hulk understands friend's pain. Hulk knows the pain." As a tear fell from his eye

Robert stopped and looked back in the Hulk's eyes, "I want them back, why did I kill them, and I love them." He yelled it over and over, as he punched the hulk, but then he stopped and he saw the vision gone, he lost it and started to sob uncontrollably, the Hulk just sat down, holding him gently and close, ever so gently patting his back

Avengers,

They all met up outside of the elevator, it was a sight to see, Tony, Clint Fury Natasha, Steve, Thor and Loki all them running down the hallway, with one common look of fear and unknown, what did the hulk do to Robert. As they ran into the room, they all stopped and it was a sight to see, the big guy, was holding the Robert in a cradle position. The hulk's head was down, Tony and Steve approached the Hulk ever so slowly, the Hulk raised his head and saw the avengers all looking at him. 'Hey there Jolly Green, is he okay." Asked Tony

Hulk looked at the man, "Man is Hulk's friend, Friend tried to hurt himself, then tried to hurt Hulk," then the Hulk looked at the Robert. "Hulk, did he take the pills?" asked Steve, Hulk looked down again and then back at Tony, the Hulk opened his one hand that was closed and there was the pill bottle unopened, the Hulk looked at Tony and Steve, then said, "Robert is okay, and did Hulk do good?"

Everyone just smiled, Loki and Thor hugged each other, Clint and Natasha smiled both had tears fall from their eyes._ "Yes, Hulk you did good, very good"_ Tony and Steve looked up, the words came from Jarvis, Fury, actually some tears fall from both eyes. It was a very somber scene, as Pepper and Jane finally got there. And saw the whole picture.


	12. Chapter 12 therapy

I don't own any credit to the avengers, Stan lee, white castle or Denis Leary. Just Robert hall is my character

A few hours later, Tony was sitting at the breakfast island with his head down, resting on his arms. Clint and Natasha sat next to him, on his right side. Pepper and Loki sat on his left, Fury had left to go back to the Hellicarrier, to get Commander Hill, and then come back. Steve was in the kitchen making some breakfast, and try help his team wake up, "Wow, well looky, looky, it is only seven in the morning; and look what we did already we discovered a conspiracy by the FBI, a world record from someone who just joined the team, and try to off himself, and then the Hulk doing a swan dive through two floors. Can't wait to see what the afternoon is planned for, reopening the JFK shooting?" Tony said in a tired, worn out voice.

"Stark, will you shut up, besides everyone knows the CIA shot him?" Said Clint, he wanted to punch him in the mouth, but he figured he would save his strength.

"Hey, where is Thor at?" asked Steve as he started to mix some eggs, asking each person how many eggs everyone wanted to eat

"Tarzan and Jane, they got the first watch with Hall, I think Bruce is still in the Hulk's playroom sleeping it off." Tony said, as he lifted his empty mug for Steve to give him a refill.

"Really, Tarzan? Who is Tarzan?" Loki asked as he looked up, normally a lack of sleep would not bother him, but with the added emotions, he felt drained as well.

"Sorry there Rudolph, I will explain another time." Tony said back to the half-asleep demi-god.

"Alright, so what are we going to do with Hall, when he wakes up? I don't understand why we could not find this stuff out; I mean his files were more secure than Area 51." Natasha said, as she ate her eggs.

"Yeah, that was weird; I kept getting blocked as well." Clint said drinking his coffee.

"What a minute, that is the same thing that Jarvis kept telling me. He was getting blocked, he never gets blocked." Tony said as he lifted his head to look at the two spies. "Something is fishy here, it does not make sense, how can three hackers, all get blocked." Tony said, "He can't be that important, can he?"

"I think I might know the answer." Pepper said, as she sipped her coffee, "Jarvis, would you know anything about this problem?"

Loki, thought for a second, "That would ironic, your creation, betraying you." He said with a smirk

"Jarvis, Jarvis, are you nuts; he would not do that to me, right?" Tony said in disbelief. In total shock that the thought Jarvis would betray him or sabotage his creator.

"_I am sorry, but yes, Miss Potts, I was blocking the files, because Mr. Hall asked me to, he knew that you would try and do it. I had asked him what he was trying to hide, so he told me the story." _ Jarvis said, Tony and Clint looked dumbfounded, Natasha's eyebrows went up and Loki, well of course to be a dick, he started to snicker.

"Jarvis, I want to know the whole story, and I want it now, or I will do a total reset on you." Snapped Tony as his face got red, he could not believe he was betrayed like this.

"_Yes sir," _said a somber Jarvis_, "It was first night that he was here, I saw him shed some tears, saying he missed them. So in the morning when he woke, I asked him about them, and it went this sir._" Jarvis said, as a recording started to play for everyone

"_Mr. Hall may I ask you a question, why were you crying?"_ Jarvis asked out of concern for the new guest of the tower

"I can't tell you that yet Jarvis, but I know the others will try to hack my file, I don't want them to know, I don't trust anyone." Robert said, he knew Jarvis meant well

_Well maybe if you would tell me what happened, I can assist you."_ Jarvis asked, always wanting to help out

Well maybe but I don't know yet, no offense, I am sure you understand my position, I need time to build trust." Robert replied to him

"_Yes I do, that is natural, and have a good day, sir."_ Jarvis said

The recording stopped,

"Okay, I heard nothing about why you would betray the person that made you, and you are getting closer to punishment time." Tony said, getting angrier by the minute,

"Tony!, I will not listen to you threaten Jarvis like that, now he has not finish explaining, Jarvis, please continue." Pepper snapped at him, Tony whipped his head at her, and was about to start a war, but then he saw the 'COME ON AND FUCK WITH ME BOY!' look. Tony wisely shut his mouth and sat down.

"_Thank you Miss Potts, so I looked up the matter myself, and saw all information that I could find. To be honest, sir, I do not understand, but I felt strange, half of my programing told me to tell you ASAP. Yet another part of the program told me that I should wait and not tell anyone, because if I told anyone else, it would hurt Robert's feelings."_ Jarvis said, _"Then two day ago, after the confrontation between Mr. Hall and Agents Barton and Romanoff, I had summoned Mr. Rodgers, before the situation got out of control. Mr. Hall freely admitted that I was the only that he trusted completely. So I asked him again why he cried, so he told everything, before he had come for dinner. After he told me everything, he asked me to keep it hidden until he told you or if you sir specifically asked if I was keeping something from you. I am sorry, sir, but I did what I thought was right. I never had someone tell me that they trusted me. Not even you have done that to me." _

The counter was silent, for a few minutes no one spoke. "Jarvis, are you keeping anything else hidden from me, and is this a result of that upgrade that I gave you 4 months ago?" Tony asked, he felt bad, but he also felt proud, Jarvis, he made him, and now he was developing feelings.

"_No sir, there are no other secrets, and yes I do believe so."_ Jarvis replied, there was even a bit of nervousness in his voice

"Okay, I am sorry I threaten you, good work, and thank you, Jarvis I am pretty sure we all trust you completely. I am sorry I have never said that before." Tony said to his creation with a smile.

"_Thank you sir, that means a lot, I wish I would have told you, what Robert told me, maybe things could have been prevented."_ Jarvis said with some sorrow in the computer voice

"It is okay Jarvis, no one could have known, no use crying over spilled milk." Tony said; trying to not let these events that have happened, bother him.

"Sir I do wish to report that Agent Hall, according to his vitals he might start to wake up soon." Jarvis reported

"Jarvis, may I offer a piece of advice" Loki asked, everyone at the table turned to look at him, wondering what words will come out his mouth

"Yes Mr. Laufeyjarson, how can I help you?" Jarvis replied

"You may want to remind my giant Oaf of a brother, that when Agent Hall wakes, not to be directly in his face. Thor sometimes likes to watch people when the wake up, he finds it amusing, to see their reaction when they wake up. He has given me a good amount of scares over the years." Loki added as he drank his coffee and ate his breakfast.

"Yeah, what is up with that, for the entire you have been here, Reindeer games, you are always saying, 'you are not my brother, and stuff' now all of sudden, you are hugging him and calling him brother. What the hell happened that afternoon with you and Hall?" questioned Tony as he got up to take his plate over to the dishwasher.

Loki looked at everyone and did a big sign, "Well I guess, as Agent Hall called it 'Wake the Hell up, and grow up talk.' We were taking a break and eating some White Castle Burgers he bought at the store the night before."

"Wait, you can get white castle in the grocery store now, since the hell when?" Tony interrupted Loki from telling his story

"Are you serious, umm, since like the mid 2000's, when was the last time you were in a grocery store?" Natasha said to Tony

Tony had his normal embarrassed look, "Never" as Tony observed his teammates reactions, "What I am a Billionaire, Billionaires don't go to stores, they send people to do it for them."

Loki, sorry, Just please carry on with your story, and ignore Iron Oblivious Man here." Said pepper

**Flashback Loki and Robert**

Robert looked at Loki, "Okay I got to ask you something here, what is up you and Thor, what is this, I am not your brother, crap."

Loki, looked at Robert, "I doubt you will understand, but you asked, we are not relate, we don't have the same parents, and he has betrayed me."

Robert looked at Loki, "Really, that is your argument, that is your reasoning, well pardoned my French, but whoopy, fucky, do. Okay let's make this really simple, I am going to ask three questions, and solve the problem, first question, you too grew up together for how many years?"

Loki was taken aback by Robert's words, but he was curious to see where he would go with this. "I don't know exactly at least eight hundred years."

"Okay, Eight hundred years, you two have lived together, Okay next question, did he ever save you ass in battle, Yes or no?" Robert asked next, 'He was sick and tired of the constant bitching between these two Gods, so he was pretty sure the other Avengers were tired of it too.'

"Yes, he has saved my life in battle, but there.." But before he could finish his statement, Robert slammed his fist down and yelled!

"NOPE!, I don't give a Crap, you said yes and that answers the question, final question, did you ever save his ass in battle?" Robert asked and waited for the answer, but he knew what Loki would say

"Yes, I have saved his life in battle, but that does not prove anything." Loki said trying to defend his case

"To quote my favorite Doctor, shut the fuck up by Dr. Denis Leary, you too are brothers, end of story, why did Thor save your life, because he had nothing better else to do. NO! He cares about you. Why did you save Thor's life, because you felt like being a nice guy, NO! It is because you care about him. When you save someone's life in battle, they are your brother, you look at any civilization that has been on Earth for the past two thousand years, with maybe some exceptions, and that is how the people understood it. I understand you are mad at him, and he might be mad at you, but that matters as much as the price of beer. I know five year olds that can resolve shit better than both of you." Robert said, as he took a few deep breaths after the rant

Loki was actually frozen in shock, He thought about it for a few minutes, as he looked at Robert. "Never before, has someone ever talked to the way you do, but you do break it down to the simple facts. After we are done here, I will talk to him in private."

"Okay good, now this will not be fixed overnight, both of you are going to have to work on this, and I will talk to Thor probably have the same talk, just to be fair." Robert said

**End of Flashback**

"So Thor and I, are starting to talk and rebuild, although I know there is a lot of bad blood, it is a place to begin." Loki said, looking very somber at his coffee.

"Loki, I am going to be the first one to admit, but I am surprised you did not punch him in the face or something." said Steve, as he loaded the dishwasher.

"_Sir I am to report Agent Hall has woken up, and Mr. Laufeyjarson was right, Thor was watching him very closely and, Agent Hall is screaming at him in few languages. Also Dr. Banner has awakened, and would like to be let out and needs food badly."_ Said Jarvis,

"Okay then, Clint, Loki, Natasha, why don't you get Hall, Steve, and Tony you get Bruce." said Pepper, as she noticed everyone looking at her, "Well, don't look at me, I have go to work." as she gave Tony a peck on the cheek and with that she was in the elevator and gone.

"Five bucks, says Robert threw something at Thor, hit him, and now he is hiding behind Jane." said Clint, holding his hand out to Tony.

"Five Bucks, that is awful." Steve said, shaking his head at the morals of his teammates.

"I agree, with you Steve." Natasha said back, Clint and Tony looked at her, as if she became an alien

"Make ten Bucks and you got a deal." She said with a smirk

"You are on." Clint replied shaking her hand,

Loki and Steve just looked at each other, as if saying to each other, 'I don't get it , do you?'

As they got up and walked to the elevator, they were each thinking, 'please let this be an easy day.' They had no idea what was coming for them in the coming days.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 i am going to hurt Thor

Slowly as the feeling of waking up went through Robert's body, he felt a pounding pain in his head begin to grow, he felt sore, like he slept on a bunch of rocks. He wanted to rub his eyes, but he felt like he could not move his arms, that is odd, and he tried to move his legs, but he could not do that either. What the hell and as he opened his eyes, the first thing that his brain registered was the face of blond hair, blue eyed, big smiling face that belongs to a certain god about three inches from his nose.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Robert screamed, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!" As Thor ran out the door, Robert was shouting and cursing at him in a few different languages. Robert looked and saw that his arms and legs were strapped by leather restraints, and as he looked around the room, he noticed it was completely different than the one he was in from last night. His feelings of anger and wanting to introduce Thor's kneecaps to a Louisville Slugger, started to turn to confusion and fear. Robert was searching his brain over and over, but nothing was coming up to help him. Then there was a knock at the door and a beautiful woman with long light brown hair walked in the room and over to Robert's bed. She had a beautiful face, as she came closer, Robert was amazed her beauty. Robert did not feel scared, and he did not feel threatened by her.

"I am so sorry; Robert, Jarvis and I, both told Thor not to scare you. Do you remember anything at all, or where are you." She said, Robert was almost in a trance when she talked, God her lips looked so soft.

He shook his head a little, "Um, who are you? Why am I in a different room? Why am I restrained? And can you please unrestraint me, so I beat that son of a bitch with something very, very hard" Robert said

"Oh I am sorry we just met last night, I am Jane Foster, and I don't know if I am allowed to let you out, Jarvis notified the others and they are on the way." Jane said, she felt bad and wanted to let him out, but it would only be a few minutes till the others got here. Robert thought to himself, 'Oh that Jane Foster, Thor's Girl' figures, I hope she is a patient woman; she is going to need it.

Sure enough, Clint, Natasha and Loki entered the waiting room, Loki looked at his brother who was sitting in the waiting room, "You could not resist, you big oaf, I hope you learned your lesson. For three hundred years I have been telling you to stop it, but you don't listen to me." Clint and Natasha turned around to look at the two brothers.

Natasha looked Clint, "Think we should stay, they might get out of control." There has been enough drama in the tower, the last thing anyone needed was them fighting.

Clint looked at the two and turned back to face her, "Nah, that most brotherly looking I have ever seen out of those two. Let's get Hall out of the restraints, before he goes into withdrawal."

"Why would he go withdrawal, what makes you say that?" Natasha said back as she was about to open the door

"Remember when we looked at his records, he has been on Adderall for at least 13 years, so I am pretty sure there is a good chance he well go through amphetamine withdrawal, and that is not a fun thing." Clint said as he observed Robert talking to Jane.

"Well, it is about time, you show up, can someone please tell me what is going on, why am I tied down, when am I going to be untied, I am hungry, thirsty, and motherfucking cranky. Speaking of cranky, where is that blonde fucknut, I am going to smack him with a Goddamm Louisville Slugger in the kneecaps." He turned to look at Jane, "No disrespect to you, I mean." He said to her

"Okay we will untie you, but you have to stay here until Banner looks at you. Jane, why don't you ask Loki or Thor to run up, and get some food for Robert, please?" Clint said, with a chuckle to Robert.

"You really don't remember what happened last night, do you?" Natasha asked, as she started to unstrap his arms, while Clint did the legs. "You had everyone in the tower trying to help you, even the hulk."

As he started to rub his arms and legs, he quickly swung his head right and left, then there two loud cracks, and Robert had a look of relief "Thank god" he muttered, "Getting old sucks horse shit, anyways, Well, isn't that special!" He said in the Dana Carvey Church Lady voice." No, I don't remember anything."

"Well nice to know you are chipper type of guy in the morning, aren't we so warm and fuzzy." Tony commented as Bruce, Steve and he came in the room, Robert gave him his death glare,

"Shut the hell up, before I subject you to Ancient Chinese Water Torture, where is the coffee please, before I get violent." Robert growled

"Really, that is the best you can do, I am sooo scared of you, Mister Agent." Tony said mocking the agent

"And I will make you watch teletubbies videos, and listen to Barney the Dinosaur singing Christmas music at the same time, for two days straight." Robert said with an eyebrow raised.

"You are evil; I know that is forbidden means of torture in the Geneva Convention somewhere. I am out a here." Tony said as he waked out the door. As Tony left the room, Thor and Loki walked in with food, Thor was eating some Pop Tarts, his food of choice. Steve was behind them, carrying a tray with some coffee, cream and sugar, Robert thanked Loki and Steve for the Items, and he gave Thor a glare, saying something about playing midget baseball with Thor, which really confused him.

As Banner examined Robert for a while, the team started to filter out of the room a little at a time; all were wishing Robert well and would see him around or inviting him to join them. Before Tony left, he asked Robert to stop by in the lab, Clint, Steve and Natasha asked him to stop by to watch them spar. Thor and Jane asked Robert for him to stop by in another lab, so it was just Loki, Robert and Bruce in the room.

Robert finally had enough, "Okay what the hell is going on, I know my meatloaf is good, but not that good. Why is everyone suddenly my best friend, because I hate that shit, of people being fake. I prefer blunt honesty." He turned to Loki, "All right there my little pony, spill the beans what the hell happened."

"Well you served a wonderful dinner, tried to play shrink, confessed to murder, collapsed , got hyper, collapsed, got suicidal, collapsed, and woke up a little hostile. Did I miss anything Bruce? Truly how do you come up with those nicknames for me" Loki Said

Banner thought for a minute or two, "Nope, that about covers everything, oh I must admit, I loved the dessert." He replied

"Okay I get all of that, I am sure we can go into more detail later, but what is with best friend stuff. I just have a very twisted mind," Robert still wanting the answer

"Maybe it is because you did something that was considered impossible, in less than 5 days you have brought this team closer together." And there in the doorway stood Fury, all in Black leaning up the doorway, with Maria Hill standing behind him off to his left.

"Well, Yo Ho Ho and a bottle of rum, if it isn't the political correct version of Snake Plissken and Sarah Conner." Bruce and Loki both looked at Robert, as they both did not understand the reference

Robert saw both of them staring at him, "Seriously, you never saw Escape from New York or the Terminator movies? Seriously we need have some movie nights here. And what are you talking about there."

"For months now, we have tried team bonding exercises, therapy sessions, there were team missions and we even tried a little vacation. But nothing has worked as far, for the team to become closer, like when they were in the Battle of New York." Fury paused, he looked uncertain as is he wanted to give out the information, "But yet you show up in my office, I tried to get your ass kicked, by the avengers, that failed. Yet here we are five days later: you have had ever single Avenger trying to help you, Hell you even got Thor and Loki on speaking terms again, Stark to apologize, the Hulk to cry, and got me to smile with a dessert. "

Hill excused herself, to Ladies room down the hallway, Bruce pointed the direction for to go.

"Like I said, it was all Jarvis; he is the one who picked me out to be here. He saw something in my file that would help the team. He also saw that I needed help with my own darkness, and guilt." Robert paused, he felt his eyes getting misty. He noticed the reaction of his words, and it was all of sudden very quiet Bruce, Loki and Fury would not make eye contact with him. Something was up, he was about to say something, he thought of something. "Sorry, if it is okay, I would like to go to my room: use the bathroom, take a shower, shave and change please."

Bruce said it was okay for him to leave, but just to take it easy today. As he left the room and walk down the hallway, he was deep in thought, so deep that he almost ran into Maria Hill as she came out of the bathroom. Maria noticed the look on his face. "Agent, Everything okay, there will be a meeting at 3pm."

Robert looked at her," Your scales are too uneven; find balance, find peace, for joy can come in darkness and cold, when loved ones leave us for the grave." With that he kept walking to the elevator got in and left

Maria, walked back into the room and told the others what Robert said, "How the hell does he know I am Libra." It had trouble her, how did he know about her mother, who died when she gave birth to her when it was negative 44. She heard the others talking, so she quickly focused on them.

Fury asked "Well, that was different, do you think he knows something is up?"

Loki stated "Absolutely, I would, question is how far you think he will go, once he finds out the truth?"

Bruce said "I can only guess, but once he finds out, that it wasn't his fault, I don't think the Hulk will be to stop him or until he is dead."

Fury replied with a voice that could make Goosebumps have Goosebumps "That is exactly what I am afraid of."


	14. Chapter 14 Religion, Talking birds

As Robert got off the elevator, he was annoyed at himself, '_Nice going dumbass_' he thought, '_not even a week into an assignment you have to go suicide Lucy on the team, Moron_!' As he walked into his apartment, he went into the bedroom, grabbed another shirt and sweat pants with socks and underwear. He walked into the bathroom and took a hot shower, shaved and brushed his teeth. As he got dressed, his thoughts turned to the team, he knew something was up, they were like a bunch of nosey Scooby Doo kids,' _I am sure they were hacking all over the place, my luck they found something and are unsure how to do with it. Well hell, this should be fun, I wonder if I can guilt them into telling me_.' A smile appeared on Robert's face,

So he made sure to visit everyone in the tower that day, he enjoyed watching Steve, Clint, and Natasha spar. He stopped by the labs to visit Jane and Thor; also he saw Tony and Bruce in another lab. He even went to visit Pepper for a few minutes in her corporate office. As he headed back to the office, he stepped off the elevator; he was in deep thought about the work stuff he had to do, when someone spoke from behind him.

"I was wondering when you would come back." Loki said, as he was leaning up against the wall to the left of the elevator. With his usually smirking grin, "We need to have a talk with each other."

Robert, looked at the Demi-God, "Well, start talking, what do you want talk, weather, sports, movies, politics, or whatever." He said to Loki, as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Last night, you said a prayer at the dinner, I am curious to these people you pray to, Jesus, Holy Spirit, and My Lord. Who are these people, and why do you give your faith to them, instead to Odin." Loki asked, as he moved from the wall, over to the recliner across from Robert

"Hmm, I was wondering when Thor or you would mention that, hmm, on this planet, as you know we have many different races and cultures; well we also have different religions. The main ones are: Christianity, Islam, Hindu, Catholicism, and Buddhism, over five billion people believe in these religions."

Robert paused to stand up and get a drink, as he walked over to the refrigerator. He opened it and got out some ice tea, he offered some to Loki, who accepted. He got out two glasses, poured them, picked them up, and walked over to couch. He gave one of the glasses to Loki, as Robert sat back down, he started to speak again.

"I do have things to do today, so we will just talk about Christianity, which is less strict than Catholicism, Both religions believe that God, is the Supreme Being, he created everything. His son Jesus Christ came down to man so that he or she could believe in him, and if they did, their sins would be forgiven and they would go to heaven."

Loki's eyebrow went up, "What if they chose not to believe?"

"Well when everyone dies, their soul ascends to the gates of heaven and be judge, if they are deemed not worthy, then they are sent to gates of hell, where they will spend the rest of eternity with Satan, to face punishment for their sins. If they are deemed worthy, then they will be in Heaven forever."

Loki started to laugh, "You do realize that is complete nonsense, and how long has this foolish been around, my daughter Hel runs Helheim, the land of the undead!" As Loki kept laughing, Robert just waited and watched, finally after a few minutes he calmed down.

"Are you done, okay good, these religions have been around for thousands of years. Might I also add that some of them came long before Odin attack the frost giants on Earth. Watch your mouth; I would advise if you are ever around people. Religion has started more wars and killed more people than anything else in the history of our planet. It is a very sensitive subject with us,"

"But why do you believe, it is not true, I have seen many, many things, but Odin created the universe, these are lies about realms that do not exist" Loki said, "My Daughter is in the land of Hel."

"I have my reasons; I choose to believe in God, do I agree with everything that he has said, no. Do I follow his rules, no. Have I accepted his faith and his son, Yes. Do I believe in forgiveness, yes. Do I believe all sins are forgivable, no they are not," Robert explained to him

Loki sat back on the couch, then he stood up, "I will have to explore this matter more, see you at the meeting later today." He walked over to the elevator, as he waited for it "Oh Agent Hall. He said just as the doors opened up

"Yes Loki" Robert replied as he waited for his computer to turn on

"I don't know why, but I am glad that you are okay." Then he walked into the elevator

"Thank you" he said back to Loki as the doors closed. Robert went to work on his reports.

Later that day, Robert entered the conference room, and saw that he was the first one there; he looked at his phone and saw that he was still 30 minutes early. So to be nice he started the coffee maker, and then he went back to his reports that he had been making. As the time approached closer" Steve, Clint, Natasha had came in to the room first, then Thor with Loki, and then Fury and Hill, naturally Tony and Bruce were 15 minutes late. Fury started the meeting with updates on injuries to the team, team morale, and then he looked at Robert and asked if anything to add on.

"No, I will be able to give you reports at the next meeting, I have not had enough time, but I will say that there are trust issues with the team, but that is expected considering the makeup of the team." Robert said

"Why is that to be expected, they are team of heroes, they are put together to something more." Fury asked

"You have two master spies, who if they trusted everyone they met, I would say I would be worried. Two genius scientists that feed off each other and have self-esteem issues. You have Loki, enough said there, but" Loki quickly shot Robert a 'What the fuck look", Robert looked at him and continued, "But he is making progress, and that is something I did want to bring up. Has it ever been discussed what are you planning to do about him. I mean I am pretty sure he is not staying in the tower forever."

"Yes we are still discussing that at ever meeting, but we still have not found a reasonable solution, that would cover all the variables." Hill said

"Really, well if I do remember correctly to Norse Mythology, Loki can shape shift himself into almost anything correct?" Robert asked while looking at Loki

"Yes I can do that, well I could do that. In my current state I am not able to, because of the restrictions on my magic."

Robert shook his head very quickly, "Wait a minute you are telling me that you have no magic really, so what are you able to contribute to help the team."

"My sharp mind, and quick tongue, that is about it. My strength and health are similar to a mortal." Loki said in a depressed voice, he truly missed his magic.

"The Allfather will decide that, if he can be trusted then he will be restored to his magic and strength." Thor said, as he sat next to his brother

"Okay great, so Loki is supposed to sit around here like a giant dust collector, until the Allfather deems him worthy, that is fucking stupid. If Loki is a member of the team, then he should be contributing to the team, and making himself useful, that is how he can start earning trust back. I am not saying give him all the stuff at once, but can't a little be given back at a time." Robert said while looking at Thor

"Well, I see why not this could not be done; I agree my brother has many talents that would assist us on missions or battles. I will go back to Asgard and speak with him about this matter." Then all sudden two big black ravens landed in front of windows, and then the window opened automatically so that the ravens could walk in to conference room. "Muninn and Huginn, how are you doing, what brings you to us, how is Allfather and Mother." Thor said to the ravens

"Thor, are you sniffing glue again, what the fuck, you are talking to birds?" Robert said, he knew that Thor was a little off, but now he is talking to Heckle and Jeckle, and why was none of the rest of the team surprised by this.

The ravens looked at each other, "He has rude manners, I don't like the words he used." Muninn said, Robert just stares at them; his brains were spinning in circles, Holy Shit. Heckle and Jeckle they are real. Talking birds, what is next the Great Pumpkin, he thought

"Ignore him, Thor, the Allfather wonders, who this man is, and why is he asking for Loki's magic back." Huginn said

"These are Muninn and Huginn, they are the Allfather's eyes and ears to the nine realms, and they tell him what is going on." He said to Robert, then turns back to the ravens "He has been assigned to help us become a better team, he is asking for some of Loki's magic to be returned so that he can help us on missions and battles, to earn more trust." Thor said back to the ravens.

"We will tell the Allfather and we will come back when he makes a decision." The ravens said and with that they flew out the window.

Robert was thinking, 'okay I need a drink' as he rubbed his eyes, and shook his head really fast next thing he heard was a certain billionaire behind him.

"Don't feel bad, I thought I was going insane too, the first time I saw them to. By the way, it is going to get a lot weirder." Tony said, remembering his first time he saw and heard the ravens.

Then a loud electric guitar sound went off, Robert realized it was his phone, he went to put it to voicemail. He recognize the number, so he answered it, Fury shot him a scorn look. Robert did not care, the conversation went like this.

"Hello, Yes this is he, Yes I know who he is, Wait WHAT, When and Where, Oh MY God. I am terrible sorry, yes I will do anything I can to help, yes thank you, good bye." Robert set his phone on the table and got up to look outside.

"Well Agent Hall, what god awful sound is that, and care to share?" Fury asked

Robert turned around to face everyone, his face got real hard," I know you all know something, and I want to know, what the fuck it is NOW! That was Officer Williams, a friend of mine from the Pennsylvania State Police; he just told me that Officer Mitch Adams was killed this morning, his personal car exploded in the station's parking lot, when he got in it after his shift and turned on the engine."

To be continued

**Author Notes**

I do not mean to offend anyone, with the subject of religion, i do know this is a very sensitive subject for almost everyone. But i have read a lot of fan fiction, and i have seen really a whole lot of stories with this subject


End file.
